Entre bruma y escarcha
by Lachicadelbosque
Summary: Cuando era una niña tuvo que huir de su reino, ahora con diecinueve años y con la amenaza de una guerra que ella puede impedir, Elsa regresara a Arendelle. Buscará hacerse del trono que le arrebataron pero puede que su ingenuidad juegue en su contra y se vea utilizada. Pero el destino la llevara a encontrarse con cierta princesa que la invitara a unirse a su lucha. Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto.**

 **Aclara desde ya que es un Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Va a tener yuri.**

 **Usare otros personajes de Disney/Pixar. Todos los derechos sobre estos le pertenecen en cuando a la historia si original mia y ante cualquier queja pueden ir a los review o por mp.**

 **...**

Prólogo.

Apretó a la niña contra su pecho. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos de sus perseguidores resonaba tras ellos.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo su esposo deteniendo su montura y obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Estaban en medio del bosque en plena noche y la luna era la única testigo de la catástrofe. Entre las sombras de los arboles las figuras aparecían y desaparecían rápidamente.- Nos alcanzaran mucho antes que logremos llegar al puente.-

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó en susurro. Los caballos relincharon cuando una flecha encendida pasó cerca de ellos.

-Debemos separarnos.-

-¿Agdar, que dices?-

-Sin reproches. Los distraeré. Debes llevarla…- miró un segundo a la niña que se aferraba a ella muerta de miedo.

-¡Por allí!- una voz bramó desde la oscuridad.

-No podre sin ti.- murmuró ella.

-Podrás. Eres la reina, tienes el carácter y la fuerza que se necesita.- una fracción de segundo bastó para saber que aquella era la mejor y casi la única opción que tenían. Si le daban alcance los matarían a todos, pero si se separaban… la niña. Ella podría vivir.

-Ve hacia el puente, Idun. Asegúrate de cortar las sogas cuando hayas cruzado. No dejes que te alcancen.- solo hubo tiempo para una mirada de despedida antes de que él espoleara su montura. Lo vio mirar una última vez a su hija antes de perderse en la noche. Ella guardó sus lágrimas. Ya tendría tiempo para llorarlo. Su hija miraba espantada a su padre alejarse. Sus ojos azules brillaron empañados por la confusión.

-¿A dónde va padre?- cuestionó. No respondió, carecía de fuerzas para hacerlo, solo hincó las costillas de su yegua y dejo las riendas tan flojas como pudo. Idun hizo de su corazón un puño cuando los gritos comenzaron a levantarse entre la bruma de aquella noche. Las lágrimas le nublaron los ojos ante el grito de su esposo que se escuchó como lo que era, el grito de un rey "Por Arendelle" tras eso el mundo se sumió en silencio. Profundo y frío silencio.

El puente de madera crujía a cada paso y se balanceaba lentamente a causa del viento que silbaba desde el acantilado que esperaba bajo ellas.

-¡Mamá!- su hija se abrazó al cuello de la yegua que avanzaba con cierto recelo, pues el animal se había negado cruzar y ella se vio obligada a bajar de la montura para obligarla.

-Tranquila, cariño; no grites, ya casi llegamos.- trató de sonar serena; pero no lo estaría, al menos no hasta que se encontraran sobre tierra firme nuevamente. Unos pasos más, el puente meciéndose, chilló. Estiró la cuerda y apuró el paso. Idun soltó un largo suspiro cuando estuvo del otro lado, pero su tranquilidad duro solo un instante.

-¿Pensaste que escaparías de mí, puta?- la voz del hombre la puso en alerta. Un soldado de negro se aproximaba a toda velocidad y su caballo no parecía temer al cruce. Ella echó rápidamente mano a la espada corta que llevaba colgando de su cintura. El hombre se aproximaba velozmente.

-¡Jamás vas tocarme, bastardo!- murmuró. Cortó la primera soga. El hombre soltó una blasfemia tras otra mientras ella pasaba el filo por la soga restante. El puente se precipito hacia la nada y el vacío acogió al soldado junto con su montura.

Dejo caer la espada de sus manos. Sus piernas temblaban, había estado tan cerca. Miró a su hija que seguía acurrucada abrazando fuertemente a la yegua. Se aproximó a ella y subió a la silla. Respiró el aire gélido.

-Ya cariño, todo estará bien ahora.- murmuró abrazando a Elsa, cubriéndola con su cuerpo. Casi se sintió a salvo. Casi… Ni siquiera escuchó el grito de la niña solo sintió el dolor en su espalda por debajo de su hombro.

-¡Disparen, que no huyan!- una voz rasposa daba órdenes desde el otro lado del acantilado. Idun solo golpeó a la yegua para que se adentrara en el bosque y cubrió por completo a su hija antes de que un nuevo dolor las traspasara. Elsa lloraba.

-No llores, mi amor. No llores.- la sangre caliente le bañaba la espalda y cada sacudida de la montura era un calvario; pero pondría su hija a salvo. Al menos, ella viviría.

Cuando llego al valle su vista ya era borrosa y casi se había caído de la silla un par de veces solo las manos de su hija la mantuvieron en su lugar. Detuvo a la yegua, bajo a Elsa con cuidado y el dolor atravesándola. Ella intento bajar pero menguaron y lo único que supo fue que paso de la silla al suelo de roca sin siquiera notarlo.

-¡Mamá!- Se hija se aproximó e intento ayudarla.

-Estoy bien, cariño.- se obligó a decir. El lugar estaba desierto con esa maldita bruma helada cubriéndolo todo.- Por favor… necesito ayuda.- gritó. No hubo respuestas.- Necesito ayuda.- insistió. El silencio fue una respuesta que no esperaba. Quizás se había equivocado, quizás dobló en un lugar que no era ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía dejar a su hija en medio de la nada. Hizo un amague de ponerse en pie pero volvió a caer, el suelo tembló debajo de ella. Idun pensó que moría, que no podría poner a su hija en manos de… los trols de rocas salieron de amontones para rodearla.

-¡La reina!- exclamó uno de ellos con asombro. Ella suspiro de alivio, mientras su hija se apretaba contra su cuerpo.

-Necesito…- no pudo completar las palabras estaba cada vez más débil.

-¡Majestad!- trol viejo se aproximó abriéndose paso entre los suyos. La tomó de la mano y negó con la cabeza.- no podré hacer nada.- le dijo con pesar.- ella lo sabía en el fondo estaba segura que era demasiado tarde.- ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- cuestionó. Idun no tenía tiempo para explicar nada.

-Mi hija… deben cuidarla. Mi esposo dijo que ustedes… la mantendrían a salvo. Ella…- el trol asintió. Apoyó su mano el su frente; las imágenes comenzaron a pasar rápidamente desde el momento en que los criados los despertaron hasta que ella había llegado allí. Todos.

-Comprendo. La cuidaremos, majestad.- aseguró el hombre de roca. Idun asintió la vida se le escapaba. Entonces tomó a Elsa de los hombros, le limpio la cara manchada de hollín.

-Mami ¿qué sucede?- preguntó- ¡Estas sangrando!- exclamó con urgencia.

-Elsa, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte porque no podré repetirlo.- su hija alejó el miedo y con gesto serio asintió. Ella se dio cuenta de lo hermosa y magnifica que era. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no la vería crecer. Comprendió entonces que ese era el verdadero dolor, aquello era lo que en verdad le habían robado.- Debes ser fuerte. Yo no podré lograrlo, Els.- su hija pareció estar a punto de decir algo pero ella la detuvo con un gesto.

-Tiene que quedarte con los trols. Ellos cuidaran de ti.- pensó un segundo y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió un mareo terrible. Paso saliva recuperándose.- Siempre se obediente. Se una buena niña como hasta ahora y nunca, nunca hija mía, olvides quien eres.- con dedos torpes se quitó el collar que su esposo le colocara el día de su boda. Aquella joya que tenía generación y generaciones en la familia real.- Eres la princesa heredera y serás la reina. Tienes que conseguirlo. Vela por nuestra gente. Cuida nuestro pueblo.- le colocó el collar y la abrazó.

-Lo hare, mami. Lo prometo.- escuchó la dulce voz quebrada.

-Te amo, hija. Siempre lo haré.- le dio un último beso en la sien y respiró el aroma a nieve que su hija desprendía mezclado con el olor a guerra y se sorprendió de la calidez de su cuerpo. Alzó la vista el cielo sintiendo que caería. Las auroras boreales danzaban en lo alto llamándola, de a poco dejo de sentir la calidez de su niña para sentir una más profunda en la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy bastante entusiasta con este nuevo fic por eso la pronta actualización.**

 **Como ya aclaré, es un Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **La mayoría de los capítulos van a ser cortitos o eso espero.**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Disney/Pixar. La historia está inspirada en el libro "Warbreaker" del señor Brandon Sanderson.**

 **…**

1

 _13 años después. Reino de Dumbroch, al noroeste de Arendelle._

Anna caminaba por las calles del reino envuelta en flores. Había escapado esa mañana misma de las lecciones de su madre y se dirigió a las colinas, cosa que hacía casi siempre. Disfrutaba de su vida. No era la heredera al trono así que las responsabilidades y educación estrictas estaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, lejos de sus tareas diarias. Así que ella se relajaba y hacia las cosas que más disfrutaba como pintar, tocar el piano, leer historias de romances interminables y cabalgar por las colinas recolectando flores. Su vida era perfecta, o al menos lo había sido hasta hacia unas semanas. Antes la gente del pueblo sonreía y estaba, al igual que ella, llena de dicha. Pero desde que Arendelle, el reino vecino más grande y poderoso, se hubiera hecho de Sommersen; el pueblo que, era en definitiva, el mayor paso comercial esa alegría se fue apagando. Ahora sus conciudadanos mantenía un aire preocupado; ceños fruncidos y caras largas se veían por aquí y por allá. Ella no era una gran conocedora de política y mucho menos de comercio; pero sin duda se preocupaba por su reino. La situación no podía ser pasada por alto. Se fue aproximando a los muros del castillo cuando un par de niños la saludaron.

-¡Buenas tarde, princesa Anna!-

-¡Hola, pequeños! ¿Quieren algunas flores?- preguntó. Uno de los niños negó rápidamente.

-A los hombres como yo no nos gustan las flores.- sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo si quiero una, princesa.- dijo una niña luego de mirar con el ceño fruncido a su compañero.

-Escoge la que gustes.- le dijo ella dejando a la vista el ramo que llevaba entre sus manos. La niña pareció dudar, pero al final optó por una hermosa margarita naranja.

-¡Buena elección!- exclamó antes de mirar al tercer niño que observaba las flores con curiosidad.

-¿Tú también quieres una flor, Berti?- cuestionó. El pequeño pareció consultar su respuesta con el primer niño y negó.

-A los hombres no nos gustan las flores.- repitió de manera insegura. Anna entorno los ojos un segundo.

-Ya veo… pues yo creo que a los niños también pueden gustarles las flores y si a ellos nos les gustan… Bueno, estoy segura de ustedes dos tiene una madre y apostaría el reino a que a ellas si les gustaran.- la mirada de sorpresa en ambos niños hizo que Anna sonriera.- ¿Entonces?- extendió nuevamente el ramo y vio a los niños tratando de escoger la que más le gustaría a sus madres. Luego de que cada uno llevara una flor en la mano se despidió de ellos con un beso y se dignó a adentrarse al castillo por las cocinas.

...

El aire cálido del lugar olía a especies, a pan recién horneado y estofado.

-¡Buenas tardes, princesa!- la saludó una joven que tenía las manos hundidas en un cuenco de harina. Ella le sonrió, sacó una flor y se la acomodo en el cabello.

-¡Buenas tarde, Lidia!- la joven rió ante su espontaneidad.

-Es usted un encanto.- le dijo. Ella siguió su camino entre las mesadas de piedra hasta que se encontró a Gerda. La matrona estaba apostada sobre un enorme caldero, revolviendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Buenas tarde, Gerda!- saludó dejando el ramo de flores en la mesada frente a ella.

-Tu hermana a estado buscándote.- le dijo a modo de saludo la matrona.

-Seguramente a causa del escándalo que armó mi madre cuando me marché. Mérida debió recibir toda una perorata por ello.- comentó tomando cuchillo y cortando un pedazo de queso para llevárselo a la boca. Gerda la miró de soslayo.

-Un día deberás dejar eso de ir a las colinas y ponerte a estudiar de verdad.- comentó la mujer que se hizo de algo de romero para echarlo al gran caldero.

-Quizás "algún día" nunca llegue.-

-Tu hermana decía lo mismo, pero entonces tu padre enfermo y ella dejo de lado toda la rebeldía.-

-Mérida jamás a dejado la rebeldía, ahora solo la acompaña con algo de responsabilidad.-

-Eso no tiene sentido.- la mujer regordeta rió. Anna se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea… la cuestión es que tú sabes por qué Mérida me buscaba y sabes que no tiene nada que ver con esto, así que… ¿Vas a decirme?- cuestionó. La mujer dejo de lado el cucharon y se dispuso a inspeccionar las flores que ella había traído, llevo una a la nariz y la dejo de lado, tomó otra repitió la acción y la puso cerca de la olla.

-Tu padre recibió una carta hoy, de Arendelle.- la mujer alzó otra flor la miró, asintió y cogiendo la que dejara junto al caldero las machacó con las manos para luego dejarlas caer en lo que sea que estuviera preparando.

-¿Una carta de Arendelle? ¿De qué ira la cosa?- Anna se hizo el cucharon con el que la matrona revolviera y degustó, lo que a su sabio entender, era un estofado de cordero. El sabor bailó en su boca y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.- Esto está delicioso.-

-Sí. Sí.- la mujer sonrió al tiempo que le quitaba el cucharon de las manos.- y con respecto a la carta, no tengo ni idea y si son malas noticias espero no saberlo nunca.- Gerda le dio un empujoncito.- Así que te recomiendo que vayas por ella en este instante.- Anna quiso protestar cuando se vio siendo arrastrada hacia una de las puertas sólo negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar escuchando tras ella el grito de Gerda

-¡Y gracias por las flores, princesa!-

...

Mérida estaba sentada tensa en la silla, tan recta que Anna pensó que la habían clavado allí mismo. Ella le hizo un gesto con la intensión de que le indicara sobre que iba el asunto, pero su hermana sólo negó con la cabeza. Anna sabía que algo iba mal, muy mal desde el momento mismo en que entró al pequeño saloncito de reuniones. No solo encontró a su padre leyendo y leyendo, pasando de una carta a otra. Sino que su madre tenía los ojos casi inyectados en sangre, pero lo peor de todo. La razón que la hacía temer más que ninguna otra cosa había sido la mirada de Mérida ensombrecida y opaca.

-Así que al fin decidiste venir.- reclamó su padre apartando las cartas y mirándola.

-Padre yo…-

-Tu nada.- el hombre se quitó el casco de acero que solía llevar y pasó sus manos por su cabello pelirrojo. Igual que el de Mérida, igual que el suyo.- Lo siento.- se disculpó luego.

-Soy yo quien lo siente, padre, no sabía que sería de tanta urgencia mi presencia en el castillo.- murmuró.

-Pues a partir de ahora la será, hija. Arendelle nos ha enviado una petición…- hizo una pausa y movió sus manos en el aire.- Ellos quieren… quieren…-

-Quieren que tu padre envié a una de sus hijas para que se case con el príncipe heredero.- terminó de decir su madre.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Matrimonio!? ¿¡Una de nosotras!? ¿¡De que están hablando!?- cuestionó casi saltando de la silla.- Mérida… ¿es que acaso no vas a decir nada?- su hermana apretó la mandíbula, se puso de pie dejando caer los hombros y elevando el mentón.

-Yo iré.- las palabras hicieron que Anna lleve las manos a su cabellos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Estas locas ¿Padre? ¿Madre?- Su madre pareció tragarse las lágrimas y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más rojos, si es que eso era posible. Anna buscó la mirada de su padre, pero él solo negaba con la cabeza.- ¿¡Es que se han vuelto todos locos!?- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el pequeño saloncito sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Anna…- Mérida habló.- Si no aceptamos cortaran los pasos de Sommersen. Tiene la maldita frontera con Corona también, son dueños de su propio puerto y tienen el privilegio de comercio. ¡Todo el maldito pescado lo tienen ellos, al igual que el maíz! Estamos rodeados y se aproxima el invierno. ¿¡Acaso entiendes lo que eso significa siquiera!?- le espetó. Anna la miró asustada. Su hermana nunca le había hablado de aquella manera. Jamás.

-Tiene… tiene que haber otra forma.- murmuró.

-No la hay, hija. Uno de mis informantes me escribió también, debemos agradecer a los dioses que ambas cartas llegaran juntas. Arendelle planea la guerra...- su respiración se cortó aquella palabra; aquella maldita palabra. Guerra.

-Pero…-

-Ellos quieren tener el poder total sobre las tierras del norte. Supongo que para repartírselas entre los doce condenados vástagos del rey William. Si no llegamos a un arreglo de matrimonio…- Mérida soltó una maldición ante las palabras de su madre, quien la reprendió sin ganas. Ya nada importaba. Una de ellas tendría que irse…

-Quería tener a las dos aquí porque…- el rey se veía atormentado y casi rendido. Ella no recordaba haber visto a su padre en una situación como aquella jamás.

-Quieres que elijamos… quien de nosotras será.- completó la frase sin darse cuenta, se dejó caer en la silla y un silencio se hizo presente. Tenía que ser ella. Debía serlo. En el reino no cumplía función alguna, nadie la extrañaría. Era lo mejor. Mérida suspiró entonces…

-Eso no será necesario. Yo iré. Anna esto no es tu responsabilidad.- le dijo. Ella frunció el ceño, estaba tan enojada.

-No. Claro que no. Tú debes quedarte y gobernar junto a nuestro padre yo soy la indicada. Soy quien debe ir. No cumplo ninguna función aquí.- Mérida negó.

-Te equivocas. Ellos quieren ganar nuestras tierras con esta alianza… Así que ¿qué mejor que darles a la heredera?- El hombre bajó la cabeza con resignación. Aquello no había sido una reunión para consultarle nada, solo era una reunión para informarle. Ponerla al tanto de que su hermana se marcharía y que debería asumir su lugar. Se sintió una inútil. Ni siquiera servía para ser el tributo de su reino antes el rey William. Negó con la cabeza y no supo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron, pero ni bien estuvieron en sus mejillas ella ya corría para salir de allí. Anna no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando escucho a Mérida correr tras ella. Necesitaba volver a las colinas. Necesitaba volver el tiempo atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualización de hoy. Perdonen mis errores que por ahí se me van de la mano.**

 **Gracias por los review, me gusta saber siempre que piensan de la historia.**

 **Este es un fanfic Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Los derechos de los personajes en el corresponden a Disney/Pixar. La historia es mía.**

 **…**

2

 _Bosque septentrional de Corona. A 5 kilómetros del valle de la roca._

Se encontraba en la vieja cabaña oculta en medio del bosque, un fuego chisporroteaba inquieto en la chimenea, mascullo unas palabras antes de sentarse delante el mapa del norte del continente. Cogió un lápiz y marcó a lo largo de los caminos rocosos los pasos con los que Arendelle se había hecho; dibujó un círculo sobre Sommersen, era un punto crítico. Pasó las manos por su cabello y soltó un suspiro. Se encontraba en la biblioteca de sol, centro de la ciudadela de corona; revisaba libros de historia cuando escuchó a los monjes comentando sobre la caída del principal paso en las tierras altas. Alzó el lápiz para trazar una línea punteada hasta Dumbroch, el reino de los osos quedaba totalmente en jaque. Mascullo una maldición debía que hacer algo. No podía seguir escondida mientras otros sufrían por la catástrofe que el usurpador estaba ocasionando.

-Pabbie me dijo que no estabas de buen humor está mañana.- Elsa se puso de pie, había sentido la energía de su hermano desde que bajara de su montura. Kristoff entró a la cabaña dando zapatazos para quitarse el barro de las botas. Pabbie siempre lo enviaba cuando ella salía hacia la ciudad en aquellas condiciones, quizás para asegurarse que su destino era Corona y no Arendelle. Elsa perdió la cuenta de las veces en que dijo que se marcharía, pero nunca llegaba a cumplir su palabra; Kristoff siempre lograba convencerla de una u otra manera. Aunque que está vez no estaba tan segura de dar el brazo a torcer. Tenía diecinueve años, la edad a la que los Arhald asumían un papel en la corte y el control sobre su magia era casi perfecta.

-¿Qué te sucede? Parece que has visto un espectro.- preguntó Kristoff dejando caer la bolsa que cargaba al hombro sobre un sillón destartalado.

-Se han hecho de Sommersem.- respondió sencillamente. Su hermano se aproximó e inspeccionó el mapa, se frotó el mentón y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Así que es cierto lo que he escuchado en el pueblo.- dijo él.

-Lo es. Yo estaba en Corona cuando…- se detuvo. Kristoff se había ido hacia una semana para vender hielo, pero jamás dijo a donde. Elsa se paró recta y se tensaron sus músculos.

-¿Estuviste en Arendelle?- cuestionó.

-No. Pase el cruce, fui a Dumbroch. La gente estaba inquieta, decían que el rey se reunió con sus generales, que los lords estaban en camino y que no habían visto a las princesa desde hace días…- Kristoff hizo una pausa.- Lo de la toma de Somerssen es noticia vieja para ellos, pero veo que para Corona no.-

-Tengo que hacer algo.- afirmó ella. Su hermano se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas meditabundo y asintió.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho.- dijo al final.- En la ciudad dicen que la guerra está a la vuelta. Arendelle puede atacar Dumbroch si ellos no ceden sus tierras.- Elsa apretó los puños.

-¿Una guerra? ¿El usurpador se ha vuelto loco?- Kristoff se encogió de hombros y ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación.- Dumbroch seria reducida cenizas y Arendelle… tengo que actuar. Debo regresar.-

-Elsa, eso sería una locura. ¿Qué harías allí de todos modos? ¿Ir al castillo y decir que eres la heredera? Te mataran sin más.- señaló su hermano. Ella negó.

-Sería más útil que quedándome aquí. Y no haría al castillo, por los dioses, no soy tan tonta. Mi padre tenía un hombre de confianza. Si yo pudiera dar con él estoy segura de que podríamos hacernos de un plan para derrocar al rey William. Sacarlo del torno sin crear una revuelta, sin que la guerra se desate.- Kristoff miró el mapa una vez más.

-No creo que debas…-

-¡Está vez no, Kristoff! Ya lo he decidido.- él se giró para mirarla.- Llevo demasiado tiempo escondida. Demasiado tiempo siendo solo un fantasma de esperanza para mi gente. Llego la hora de que me vean, que sepan que estoy aquí y que luchare hasta el último de mis días por ellos.- la sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hermano.

-No podré detenerte ¿verdad?-

-Nadie podrá.-

-Entonces tenemos que ir a hablar con el abuelo Pabbie de inmediato.- ella lo miró curiosa cuando él se puso de pie.

-¿Tenemos?- preguntó. Kristoff se abrió paso y tomó el bolso de cuero que volvió a echarse al hombro.

-La acompañare, majestad.- Elsa elevó la barbilla ante la reverencia que le hacia su hermano; una, que por primera vez en sus vidas, no era de burla.

...

Grand Pabbie permanecido hundido en un largo silencio tras escucharla. El viejo trol no hizo preguntas, ni siquiera un gesto para indicarle si aprobaría su decisión o no. Finalmente cuando habló le dijo todo lo que sabía sobre el hombre de confianza de su padre, también le recomendó cambiar de color su cabello, según él, el rey William aun podía estar buscándola y el cabello platinado de la casa real seria la caracteriza que más destacaría.

-Es símbolo de tu linaje y de tu fuerte energía vital, Elsa.-

-Estoy segura de que Bulda sabrá como ayudarme.- el viejo trol asintió con pesar.

-Entonces, Elsa, sólo debes saber una cosa más antes de marcharte- Ella reprimió una sonrisa. Tenía el permiso, no podía creerlo.- los hijos del rey tienen una energía vital casi tan fuerte como la tuya. Todos ellos llevan poder corriendo por sus venas. Los sagrados, así los llaman.- Elsa frunció el ceño.

-Magia, pero… ¿de qué tipo?- cuestionó. Aquello era extraño, si bien todos el mundo poseía energía vital eran muy pocos los que poseían una con tanta fuerza que les permitiera desarrollar magia.

-Lo desconozco. Nunca supe de cuál de los dioses fue hijo su ancestro más antiguo.- Elsa asintió pensativa. Si no sabía qué clase de energía manejaba el linaje de Westergard entonces contaba con una desventaja grande, ya que ellos sabrían seguramente que por sus venas corría la sangre de Skadie, la diosa del invierno. Sí. Claro que lo sabían, no fue casualidad que usaran el fuego azul contra ellos el día de la invasión. Grand Pabbie le tomó la mano con cariño sacándola de sus cavilaciones.- Te digo esto para que no te confíes. Tu poder no es el único y mucho menos es especial… Aunque… aunque dudo que su fuerza se compare con la tuya.- ella asintió.

-Tendré cuidado. No actuaré sin pensar, mucho menos subestimare a esos hombres. Mi primer paso será encontrar a Sir Kai, luego haré lo imposible por detener esa guerra.- dijo. El viejo trol le dio su bendición y la despidió con un gesto lejano. Elsa lo considero lo mejor. No sabía si volvería y lo más acertado era, en esos casos, mantener las despedidas lo más frías posibles.

...

Bulda la volvió a abrazar quizás por décima vez. Kristoff ya había logrado escapar y estaba esperando por ella para poder partir.

-Se nos hará tarde.- advirtió su hermano, ella asintió.

-Estaré bien.- aseguró una vez más mientras la mujer de roca le acomodaba la capa color oscura que la había echado sobre los hombros.

-Ten cuidado y no dudes en regresar si las cosas se ponen feas. Eres la heredera, pero también eres mi hija al igual que ese muchacho.- señaló a Kristoff.

-¡Estaremos bien, madre!- dijo él. Elsa se irguió.

-Quédate tranquila. Prometo que si las cosas se salen de control regresare.- su madre adoptiva negó con la cabeza.

-No está bien mentir, mi pequeña.- le dijo a modo de reclamó. Elsa suspiró, jamás sabría cómo Bulda lograba saber que mentía.

-No puedo dejarlos.- murmuró entonces.

-Has lo que tengas que hacer. Sólo… quería recordarte que aquí también está tu familia.- ella asintió. Dejar el bosque, dejar el valle era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida, pero era necesaria.

-Lo se.- Se despidió sintiendo un puño en el estómago, y mientras se alejaba montada en su yegua denotó como la energía mágica de los trols se iba haciendo pequeña, menguó hasta que dejo de sentirla. Detuvo su montura entonces indecisa pues algo le decía que aquella podía ser última vez que la sintiera. Tuvo que luchar contra las fuerzas que la querían hacer dar la vuelta, Kristoff se detuvo un poco delante.

-¿Estas segura de esto, Els?- cuestionó. Elsa sintió sus ojos cargarse de lágrimas, pero asió las riendas y retomo la marcha.

-Estoy segura.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, estuve con problemas con el internet ahora tengo que trasladarme de una casa a otra si es que quiero ocuparlo así que puede que las actualizaciones se retrasen un poco. Por cierto, sigo trabajando en "Mil girasoles" mi otro fic. ¿Ya se han pasado por allí?**

 **En fin, ya saben que este en un fic Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Arthur es un personaje que se escapó de la galera; pero todos los demás pertenecen a Disney/Pixar y yo solo los uso a mi antojo.**

…

3

 _Palacio real del Reino de Dumbroch._

Anna siempre había tenido ideas, que no eran de algún modo, correctas. Y una en particular surgió la mañana en que vio a su hermana partir a lomo de su caballo con la comitiva de soldados a su lado. La expresión de Mérida era digna de una princesa del norte. Sencilla, serena, dura y capaz. Pero Anna encontró en sus ojos una inesperada inquietud que fue la que disparó aquella idea.

Así que allí estaba a solo tres días de que su hermana se hubiera marchado sin saber que hacer; llevarla delante causaría un caos en el reino y dejarla de lado… bueno, alguien debía cuidar de Mérida. Apartó aquella idea mientras caminaba nerviosa hacia el despacho real. Su padre quería verla para tratar con ella un tema importante. Pensó que desde la partida de Mérida aquello ocurría mucho, incluso su madre tenía que tratar con ella temas importantes. Su educación sobre todo. Debía comenzar a formarse, decía, para gobernar un día. Anna negó con la cabeza antes de entrar en el despacho del rey sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-¿Me solicitabas, padre?- el hombre le indicó la silla frente a la suya con un gesto y Anna se sentó.

-Tu madre me ha dado un par de consejos hoy. Ella quiere que comience a ponerte al corriente en ciertos temas… Ya sabes, las exportaciones, los negocios, el ejército.- masculló mientras pasaba de un papel a otro.

-Padre con respecto a esto, yo no creo que deba… - hizo un ademan como buscando las palabras.- prepararme para gobernar.- el rey frunció el ceño levantando la vista.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Quién gobernara entonces, Anna?- preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Mérida.- respondió con simplicidad. Él soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu hermana va a casarse con uno de esos príncipes de Arendelle.- señaló.

-Es exactamente a lo que me refiero, padre. Enviaste a Mérida porque ellos quieren el control sobre nuestras tierras si yo comienzo a prepararme para asumir como reina algún día, significa que tal alianza no cumpliría con dicha condición lo que nos llevaría nuevamente a la guerra.- protestó. El rostro de su padre se puso serio, entrecruzo las manos sobre el enorme escritorio de roble y Anna pudo ver en su semblante los años que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Hoy recibí otra carta de Phil, mi informante en la corte…- le extendió en papel y Anna encontró la caligrafía extraña del hombre.- Léela si quieres, pero se resume en que la guerra es inevitable.- Anna repasó las líneas antes de ponerse de pie de un salto.

-¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces enviar a Mérida?- su padre también se puso de pie y cojeó por la habitación al caminar.

-Retrasarla, Anna. Retrasarla lo más posible.- estaba iracunda. Aquello era inaceptable quería gritarle un montón de esperpentos a su padre, decirle que ordené el inmediato regreso de su hermana; pero en cambio se mantuvo en silencio, se hizo de una pose solemne y asintió.

-Entiendo.- dijo. Su padre miró curioso su reacción.- ¿Ya has mandado a llamar a los lords?- cuestionó volviéndose a sentar. Su idea quedo sentenciada entonces y comenzaría a orquestarla esa misma noche.

...

Ya caída la noche una sombra se abrió paso hasta las caballerizas, había elegido un entero de gran porte y preparaba la montura con prisa. La princesa Anna tenía un plan que no fallaría; rescataría a su hermana con la ayuda del informante de su padre. El hombre no se negaría en ayudarla en una misión tan noble, sacar a Mérida de la ciudad y la traerla de regreso. Claro que provocaría la ira del rey de Arendelle, pero confiaba que para cuando ellas regresaran a casa su padre ya tuviera al ejército listo para salir hacia la batalla. También contaba con que Corona asistiera al llamado de su padre al igual que los demás reinos. Arendelle no podría contra todos; y si era verdad algunas de las versiones que había escuchado, la princesa heredera se levantaría contra el usurpador desde el corazón mismo de la batalla.

Elsa Arhald, cuanto había escuchado de ella en los últimos años. En las historias de los bardos que visitaban la ciudad la princesa de cabellos plateados aparecería montando un enorme lobo gris y se abriría paso por la ciudad con un ejército de soldados de hielo tras ella. En otras, Elsa congelaba el reino entero y se hacía del trono con muñecos de nieve gigantes. Anna suspiró. Se preguntó si era verdad aquello que decían sobre la princesa. Sobre su energía vital, su poder, y sobre todo… si era verdad que había sobrevivido. Aseguró las alforjas y subió a la silla de un salto. Con la princesa o sin ella, su deber era rescatar a Mérida antes de que la guerra se desatase. Hincó espuelas y salió a la noche que la cobijó entre sus manos.

...

 _Castillo de Arendelle. Torre este._

Arthur era el mayor de los hermanos Westergard. Ser el mayor de doce hermanos, no eran tanto un orgullo para él como para su padre. El rey William lo trataba con el mayor de los privilegio, favoreciéndolo siempre; y era por este trato que ahora se veía en aprietos. Su padre había considerado que él era más que digno en ser primero en contraer matrimonio.

-Con la heredera de los Dumbroch. La princesa es algo arrogante e insolente pero estoy seguro no tardaras en ponerla en su sitio.- le había dicho su padre.

Suspiró, ser heredero no le agradaba en absoluto. La corona, pensaba él, solo era un modo de aprisionarlo. Era esclavo de su título y con ello de su padre.

-Tal parece que no estas entusiasmado por conocer pronto a tu prometida.- la figura del menor de sus hermanos llego a su lado. Arthur miro el horizonte donde el fiordo se fundía con el cielo. Los balcones en las torres de vigilancias era lo que más amaba de aquel castillo y era allí donde se refugiaba para pensar.

-Sabes que no me interesa está alianza en lo más mínimo. Padre solo quiere asegurarse otro trozo de tierra como si el poder fuera a alargarle la vida.- murmuró. Lo cierto era que el viejo rey estaba en sus últimas, desde hace años; pero últimamente la enfermedad lo había ido consumiendo más rápidamente. Muchos habían dicho que la enfermedad era una maldición, pero Arthur solo echaba la culpa a los malditos inviernos del norte. Aunque debía admitir que como todos estaba sorprendido ante los años que el viejo le venía robando a la vida.

-No deberías hablar así. Pronto serás el señor de todo y cuando Mérida Dumbroch engendre un heredero ya nadie podrá decir que eres el legítimo rey de esas tierras.- su hermano se acomodó la chaqueta y él le hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Si deseas te puedo conceder el derecho a matrimonio.- Hans negó.

-Padre tiene para mi preparado algo desde hace tiempo…- comentó su hermano.

-¿Un matrimonio provechoso?- Hans rió por lo bajo.

-Lo lamento, querido hermano, pero nada puedo decir al respecto.- Arthur suspiró.

-Ve con cuidado, Hans. Nuestro padre no siempre a obrado de manera correcta.- su pequeño hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No. No a hecho en absoluto; pero hace lo mejor que puede para procurarnos el futuro que cada de uno de nosotros merece.- comentó. Arthur asintió pensativo antes de comenzar a caminar y dejar a Hans en el mirador. Tenía que pensar. Debía haber una manera de evitar ese matrimonio. Una manera de escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola y adiós. No los voy a entretener.**

 **Elsanna, no incesto.**

 **Temática yuri, (oie, zi)**

 **Los personajes son todos propiedad de Disney/Pixar.**

 **…**

4

 _Centro de la ciudadela de Arendelle._

Arendelle no se parecía en nada a la ciudad que ella recordaba. Elsa tenía vagas memorias de una pequeña y pintoresca ciudadela. Pero lo que se encontró fue catastrófico. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente, los vestidos de color chillón tan típicos del sur se veían por todas partes. Las elegantes casas habían pasado a ser escasas y se vieron suplantadas por edificios precarios que se alzaban hacia lo alto uno sobre otro. También había guardias vestido del azul y plata, los colores de las islas del sur apostados en cada esquina. Un par de estos los detuvieron en la puerta para pedirle que pagaran la entrada a la ciudad. Su hermanos se había quejado durante lo que llevaban de camino de las cuatro coronas de plata que tuvo que dejar ir, pero Elsa le rogó que bajara la voz. Lo último que deseaba era llamar la atención de alguno de los soldados.

-Según Grand Pabbie la casa de sir Kai se encuentra al oeste cerca de Frostland.- Elsa conocía aquel barrio y casi estaba segura de poder llegar a él sin inconvenientes.- Debemos ir por allí.- señaló el camino contrario a la plaza principal. Kristoff asintió y comenzaron la marcha. Caminar entre la multitud la hacía sentirse ahogada. Estaba acostumbrada al bosque o el centro de Corona, donde no solía cruzarse con nada más que una decena de personas; pero allí la gente, sumado a los colores estridentes de sus prendas, la hicieron sentirse mareada.

-¡Eh, Elsa! Mira eso.- su hermano la detuvo y señaló una caravana que marchaba abriéndose paso entre los curiosos.

-Son hombres de Dumbroch.- reconoció de inmediato el escudo de armas del rey Fergus en los banderines.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?- Kristoff preguntó al aire.

-No lo sé.- murmuró ella.

-Mira, rodean a esa joven.- Elsa reconoció aquellos rizos alborotados y su corazón dio un salto.

-¡La princesa!- exclamó antes de tomar a su hermano del brazo y comenzar a caminar a toda prisa hasta alejarse de la caravana.

...

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me arrastras así? Quería ver un poco más a esos soldados.- les reclamó. Elsa tomó aire, ni siquiera había notado lo agitada que estaba ni lo lejos que había llegado.

-Era la princesa Mérida.- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Eso ya lo dijiste, no veo que tiene que ver.-

-Si yo la recuerdo, ella podría recordarme también. No podía permitir que me viera.- murmuró Elsa mirando hacia los lados, Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Dudo que se fijara en ti con tanta gente a su alrededor. Además, no sé si lo notaste, pero parecía algo tensa y preocupada.- Elsa asintió, claro que lo había notado. Si Mérida estaba en la ciudad significaba que algo grave estaba por ocurrir ¿Pero qué? Aquello no era para nada conveniente. Menos aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de la toma de Sommersen. Negó con la cabeza, por ahora lo único que ella podía hacer era encontrar a Kai. Sí, una vez lo haya hablado con él podría considerar intentar aproximarse a Mérida y quizás lograr una alianza.

-Lo mejor será que ella arregle sus asuntos y que nosotros nos dediquemos a los nuestros.- dijo a su hermano.- Ya escuchaste a Bulda en el valle, el tinte no durara más que semanas. Debemos encontrar a sir Kai antes de que éste comience a desaparecer. No puedo permitirme andas por las calles con mi cabello platinado.- masculló comenzando a caminar nuevamente. Kristoff no dijo nada solo la siguió como si fuese su guardaespaldas.

...

 _Castillo de Arendelle._

La llegada a Arendelle fue más vertiginosa de lo que imaginó. No solo por tener a sus guardias teniendo que abriéndose paso todo tiempo, sino, porque, cuando cruzó los muros que separaban el castillo del pueblo los soldados del rey William la rodearon. Su guardia pasó a segundo plano. Desmontó y una larga pila de doncellas se puso a su servicio.

-Deben volver a Dumbroch.- ordenó ella al jefe de guardia de su padre.

-Pero, alteza…-

-Volved a Dumbroch e informar a mi padre que he llegado bien.- el hombre dudo un segundo, tiempo suficiente para que las doncellas comenzaran a arrastrarla hacia el interior del palacio.

-¡Lo haremos, alteza!- le gritó el soldado desde la puerta.

El palacio de Arendelle seguía siendo tan majestuoso como ella recordaba. Lleno de lujos delicados, con cuadros y obras de arte llenando las galerías. Entraron a un enorme pasillo y los candelabros caían como flores de cristal encantado. La comitiva se detuvo frente a un hombre delgado con un bigote largo y fino como su propio rostro, vestía una túnica azul y llevaba sobre la cabeza un sombrero alto de igual color.

-Alteza, es un placer recibiros en nuestro castillo. Soy Chi Fu - la saludo con una especie de reverencia.

-¿Dónde está el príncipe Arthur?- preguntó, el hombre soltó una carcajada como si ella le hubiera contado el chiste más divertido de la historia.

-Alteza, me temo que no vera al príncipe hasta dentro de un par de días cuando la boda se celebre. Mientras tanto, déjeme a mí mostrarle el castillo y enseñarle sus reales funciones.- Mérida frunció el ceño.

-Creo que no me ha entendido. ¡Exijo ver a Arthur!- el hombre está vez no rió, es más, se puso tan serio como era posible.

-Es usted quien no entendía, alteza. No puede usted exigir absolutamente nada. Está aquí para casarse con nuestro príncipe; nada más, nada menos. Ahora es mejor que me siga y que se olvide de sus exigencias.- Chi fu comenzó a caminar y las doncellas la arrastraron tras él.- Primero deberá usted darse un baño. Le quitaremos todo lo que viene de Dumbroch. Usted es ahora una residente de Arendelle y cada cosa que posea debe provenir de nuestra ciudad o de las islas del sur.- le informó el hombre que comenzaba a subir por una elegante escalera. Mérida pensó que aquello era tonto. Todos sabían que la mayoría de las telas provenían de Corona al igual que otros objetos; y mucha de la comida y perfumes eran originarios de su propio reino o de Sommersen. Arendelle llamaba suyo a muchas cosas que no lo eran. Dejó que el hombre creyera lo que se le antojase creer y se puso a estudiar el castillo.

Las paredes estaban revestidas en papel sobre la madera de las paredes, que si era propia de Arendelle. Nada parecido a la roca que dominaba el suyo. Ni una sola piedra; la madera era dueña y señora de todo. Las vigas, los arcos, el piso. Mérida sonrió ante las largas alfombras preguntándose ¿Quién necesitaría tanto lujo? Las enormes ventanas de cristales coloridos daban luz a las galerías, y las puertas eran altas y elegantes. Algunas cosas no habían cambiado desde la última vez que visito el lugar cuando era una niña, pero otras sí. El trato de los sirvientes, por ejemplo; y los adornos. Ya no había viejas armaduras de los reyes nórdicos, parados como soldados fantasmas a la espera de la batalla, ni cuadros de la familia real. Se detuvo un segundo y observo la galería, si no recordaba mal, en aquel mismo lugar solía haber una pintura de los reyes de Arendelle y su hija. Suspiró al pensar en Elsa.

-¡Por aquí, alteza!- la voz aguda de Chi Fu la hizo dejar atrás a los muertos y seguir con su camino.

Entraron en una amplia habitación que solo contaba con dos enormes tinas y un espejo de proporciones descomunales.

-Espero la atiendan como es debido. Nos veremos cuando hayan terminado, entonces la llevare a sus aposentos.-

-¿Cuándo veré a Arthur?- cuestionó ella insistente, pues, tenía temas que tratar con su futuro esposo. El hombre se detuvo en la puerta.

-Ya le he dicho que en un par de días cuando la boda se lleve a cabo.- dicho eso Chi Fu se marchó a paso presuroso. Las doncellas entonces se dispusieron a quitarle la ropa, le bastó sentir las manos sobre ella para apartarlas de inmediato.

-Puedo sola, gracias.- su pequeña victoria no fue en absoluta valiosa. Ya que ni bien se metió en la gran bañera que le indicaron vio a un par de criadas meterse junto a ella con unas enormes manoplas. En vano fueron sus protestas, pues las muchachas insistieron que solo cumplían con su deber, así que Mérida cerró la boca y con toda la dignidad que le podía quedar dejo que la fregaran, enjabonaran y volvieran a fregar. Le echaron tanta agua perfumada, que se preguntó ¿para qué sería la otra tina? ya que, a su parecer, no podía estar más limpia. Lo descubrió al segundo, la hicieron entrar allí y sumergirse, era un baño de perfume. Luego la secaron y la vistieron ajustando el vestido en donde era necesario.

-No puedo respirar.- se quejó pero nadie le hizo caso alguno. La mujeres la miraron y murmuraron entre ella, Mérida preparó todo su arsenal verbal para impedir que le tocaran el cabello, mas las mujeres asintieron con gusto y le aproximaron el espejo para que se mirase y diese el trabajo por aprobado. Ella se encontró ante una completa desconocida, si no fuese por los risos que seguían como siempre, indomables; aseguraría que aquella no ella. Apretó los dientes y los puños tomando todo el aire que podía con aquel ajustado vestido. Asintió lentamente a las doncellas dando su visto bueno. Solo entonces Mérida comprendió que su vida como la conocía había terminado para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste. Trate de hacerlo más largo y creo que no resulto. En fin…**

 **Esté es un fanfic temática Elsanna en donde no son hermanas. (Siento desilusionarlos)**

 **Contenido de yuri (eventual)**

 **Casi un UA en donde Dumbroch, Corona y Arendelle son reinos vecinos**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney/Pixar.**

…

5

 _Ciudad de Arendelle, zona oeste en las cercanías de Frostland._

Elsa comenzaba a impacientarse, elevó la mirada y pudo ver el reloj de la ciudad. Hacia quince minutos que Kristoff se hubiera marchado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa sino esperar. Su hermano había insistido en ir él primero a comprobar que la calle y la casa de sir Kai fueran seguras para ella. Elsa lo había meditado y concluyó que era lo más prudente, su intención era recuperar el trono, no dejarse secuestrar. Dio golpecitos al suelo con la punta de sus zapatos bajos mientras volvía la vista a la multitud que parecía agruparse en cada rincón de la ciudad. Suspiró, allí todos se empujaban, chillaban, hablaban, tosían sin sentir la presencia de su prójimo. Como si su energía vital no les molestara. Cruzó los brazos pensando en la falta absoluta de experiencia que tenía a la hora de tratar con tanta gente, pero estaba segura que tenía una buena educación y suficiente conocimiento de política como lograr reinar sin inconvenientes; además los trols siempre agregaron a su formación las costumbres de Arendelle. Si, ella podía ser la líder que esa ciudad necesitaba. Las campadas del gran reloj comenzaron a sonar en el preciso momento en que divisó a su hermano caminando de regreso tranquilamente. Elsa contuvo una sonrisa al ver el pequeño sombrero color verde que traía puesto.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cuándo estuvo a su lado.

-Está ciudad es extraña… la gente se mueve como si fuera ganado.- masculló él rascándose la barbilla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es la casa?- cuestionó dejando de lado la observación de Kristoff.

-Es seguro… Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar y me atendió una enfermera.- informó. Elsa elevó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Una enfermera?- Su hermano asintió.

-Si queremos hablar con él es mejor ponernos en marcha ahora mismo. Ella dijo que los mercenarios se habían marchado, pero que regresarían pronto.-

-¿Mercenarios?- Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-No quise hacer más preguntas.- respondió. Elsa soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese sombrero?- cuestionó al ver a su hermano acomodarlo sobre sus rubios cabellos.

-Lo compre. El hombre que me lo vendió dijo que eran muy populares.- él sonrió y Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías quitártelo, se ve ridículo.- dijo abriéndose paso entre la gente.

-Prefiero conservarlo.- masculló él. Elsa lo miró de reojo, las multitudes parecían ponerlo tan nervioso como a ella; pero casi estaba segura que un poco menos. De pequeños, Kristoff ya solía aventurarse a la ciudad, nunca a Arendelle, claro; pero si al centro de Corona. Elsa recordaba los bellos regalos que su hermano solía traerle, pues por su seguridad ella no podía acompañarlo. Casi sonrió con ese recuerdo. Mas vio los ojos de Kristoff seguir a una muchacha que vestía una blusa abierta y una falda por encima de las rodillas, todas prendas coloridas, autentica señal de que se trataba de una mujer del sur. Le dio un ligero golpe y él se la miro con ceño.

-¿Has descubierto algo más de camino a Frostland?- cuestionó antes de que él pudiera soltar una sola queja.

-Hay mucha gente de Corona en la ciudad.- informó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Los observe.- ella se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojos los puestos y la multitud.

-Visten diferente.- masculló.

-Sí. Al igual que la gente de Arendelle. ¿Lo ves?- Elsa asintió. Los ciudadanos de Arendelle se podían diferencial por las prendas oscuras marrones, grises o verdes. Apagados. Eso y el acento. Las oriundas de Corona por su parte vestían de violeta y dorado, todos y cada uno de ellos.

-Creo que la gente de Arendelle es la más peligrosa.- soltó de pronto Kristoff mientras doblaban en una esquina.

-¿Crees que me reconozcan?- cuestionó preocupada. Él meneo la cabeza.

-Grand Pabbie dice que eres idéntica a tu madre, es decir… la reina.-

-No podré hacer mucho con eso.-

-Lo sé. ¡Es esa de allí!- Kristoff la tomó del brazo hasta llevarla a la puesta de una casa de fachada antigua bien conservada.

...

 _Arendelle. Frostland, casa de Sir Kai._

El viejo Sir estaba convaleciente, delirando de fiebre y con un pie en la tumba. La enfermera que los había atendido los dejo pasar tragándose la mentira de Elsa. Para la mujer ahora ellos eran la sobrina del Sir y su esposo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- cuestionó Kristoff cuando la mujer salió de la habitación diciendo que la llamara ante cualquier eventualidad. Elsa se aproximó al hombre que tosió débilmente. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor, pálido y su piel pegajosa.

-Sir Kai, soy la princesa Elsa. Necesito que me ayude.- dijo sentándose junto al antiguo servidor de su padre. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No os diré un cuerno. ¡Ustedes son detestables!- gritó el hombre al final.

-Debe estar delirando.- comento Kristoff. Ella colocó su mano sobre la del hombre. La piel le hervía.

-Kai, míreme. Soy la princesa, necesito nombres. Personas que estén dispuestas a ayudarme. Por favor, trasmítame sus conocimientos ¿Cuáles son las contraseñas?- él murmuro, la miró sin verla y luego bramó.

-¡Váyanse al demonio, bandidos de pacotilla!- Elsa suspiró ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué? Jamás pensó encontrar a Sir Kai en aquella situación. No, ella imaginó un caballero galante, dinámico y de lengua hábil. Sintió que estaba perdiendo a un amigo, a un mentor habilidoso y tenaz.

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde. Lo siento, Sir Kai.- cerró los ojos con intensión de orar por el alma de aquel caballero cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe y un par de hombres entraron a toda prisa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó uno de ellos. Pero su compañero, de tez morena y ojos verdes levantó la mano antes de que nadie dijera nada.

-Cierra puerta.- ordenó calmadamente.

-¿A qué se debe este atropello, caballeros?- preguntó Elsa con tono solemne, no podía permitirse perder la compostura. El joven que ordeno cerraran la puerta se aproximó, le dio una rápida inspección y luego asintió.

-Es usted ¿No es así?- Elsa se paró en toda su altura.

-No se de quien habla.- afirmó ella que antes de darse cuenta ya tenía a Kristoff a su lado. El joven rió por lo bajo.

-¡Pero claro que es usted! Si es la viva imagen de su madre, princesa.-

-Es mejor irnos.- murmuró Kristoff. Ella negó.

-Suponiendo que lo sea. Ustedes, caballeros, ¿podrían decirme qué relación tienen con Sir Kai?- cuestionó. El joven miró al hombre convaleciente en la cama antes de sonreírle sin descaro.

-Primero; nada de caballero, somos mercenarios. Y creo que eso ya da respuesta al segundo punto, alteza.- dijo.

-¿Trabajáis para Sir Kai?-

-Un mercenario trabaja para quien le paga. En este caso, mi señora, puedo decir que si.-

-Trabajamos y servimos al viejo Sir desde hace tiempo.- agregó el otro hombre que le sonrió de manera galante. Elsa miró a Kristoff que mantenía el ceño fruncido y cerraba los puños.

-Elsa, no podemos confiar en estos hombres.- le dijo él. El joven de piel oscura caminó por la habitación hasta llegar a la silla junto a la ventana.

-Ese es problema de ser mercenario. Nadie confía en nosotros.-

-No importa que tan honestos seamos.-

-¡Un mercenario honesto!- exclamó Elsa quien carecía de experiencia tratando con mercenarios pero conocía muy bien su reputación.

-Lo somos. Pero permítanos presentarnos, alteza.- dijo colocándose de pie nuevamente.- Mi compañero es Fynn Rider y yo soy Naveen. Tenemos un contrato con sir Kai. Hacemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Tenemos papeles que lo prueban.- explicó, luego la miró largamente.- él dijo que usted vendría. La esperábamos.- Elsa volvió la mirada al joven Naveen.

-Es imposible que lo supiera.- masculló Kristoff desafiante.

-¡Ja! Veo que nuestro amigo… ¿Acaso eres montañés? En fin, no importa. Veo que no conoces el nuevo uso que muchos os dan a su energía vital.- exclamó Naveen antes de volver a sentarse.

-Magia nueva e imposible, amigo mío.- agregó su compañero que fue hasta un sillón apostado en uno de los rincones. Elsa estudió a los hombres con cierta curiosidad ¿a qué se referían? Iba a preguntar eso cuando el viejo Sir volvió a soltar unos gritos.

-¡Tendrán que matarme! ¡Que matarme…!- Elsa lo tomó de la mano nuevamente.

-Sir Kai, no he venido a matártelo, ni torturártelo. Soy la prin…-

-Princesa Elsa ¿es usted o es que acaso ya me ha llevado Hela?- cuestionó por fin con un deje de lucidez.

-Soy la princesa.- afirmó.- Kai, escúcheme. Necesito nombres, gente que quiera pelear en mi causa ¡Tiene que dármelos!-

-¡Oh princesa!… He hecho cosas malas.- dijo el hombre sin escucharla.

-Y… lo perdimos.- aseguró Fynn Rider. Ella vaciló.

-Lo siento tanto, princesa. Ahora mi alma estará perdida.-

-Kai, no tenemos tiempo debe decirme quienes…-

-Serví al príncipe Arthur, pero él es... Él es… y lo de la energía vital. La magia era irresistible. El poder… ¡Quédeselo! Luche con él.- le pidió jalándola con fuerza y casi asiéndola caer.

-¿De qué estaba hablando?- preguntó, el hombre comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-Se lo dije, mi señora, energía vital.- Naveen se encogió de hombros.

-¡Podría explicarme!- exigió.

-Han encontrado la forma que traspasarla… Uno puede "ganar más poder con ella". Es extraordinario… según dicen, cuanto más junte una persona más poder tendrá.- le informó. Elsa estaba abrumada. La energía vital era como el alma de uno… ¿Cómo se desprendían de ella?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kristoff que sostenía entre sus dedos aquel ridículo sombrero.

-¡Tómelo, princesa!- pidió Kai.

-Si el muere todo ese poder será del universo.- reflexionó Fynn Rider desde el sillón. Ella negó, era una abominación pensar que la energía de alguien más podía mezclarse con la suya. Intentó zafarse del agarre del hombre, pero entonces él dijo muy despacio.

-No puedes destruirme, solo transformarme. Una parte de mí, una parte de ti. Mi energía es tuya.- una nube vibrante de color salió de los labios de Kai y Elsa la vio aterrada viajar hacia ella. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de nada. La energía se coló por sus poros, entro avasallante. Fue como si encendieran la luz, todo se volvió más vivo, más real, más brillante. Jadeó y tembló antes de que un mareo la hiciera caer al suelo. Era increíblemente poderoso.

-Elsa ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kristoff. Ella detectó cada uno de los matices de su voz. La melodía en su totalidad… luego sintió como la presencia de sir Kai se apagaba. _¿Qué había sucedido?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, queridos míos. ¡Gracias por su review! Me súper emociona leerlos, saber que están allí leyendo está historia. Gracias.**

 **Este es un fanfic Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Es casi un UA.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney/Pixar.**

 **…**

6

 _Castillo de Arendelle._

Dos días en el castillo le bastaron a Mérida para acostumbrarse a la rutina. No es que hiciera gran cosa. En realidad ni siquiera le permitían salir de las paredes de la fortaleza y donde sea que fuera un grupo de doncellas iba con ella.

-Por favor, alteza, levante los brazos.- le dijo el sastre que se encontraba tomándole medidas para el vestido de novia. Su vida había terminado, definitivamente lo había hecho. Suspiró, mientras el hombre dictaba números a su ayudante. Ahora solo tenía una misión, detener la guerra. Salvar a su pueblo. Arthur según la información que logro sacar, casi a la fuerza, a sus doncellas era un hombre encantador, simpático y tan apuesto que cualquier muchacha caería rendida a sus pies. Típicos juicios dados por señoritas que se veían deslumbradas ante la figura de un príncipe; pero ella sabía que no todos era así. Ningún príncipe era como en los cuentos y estaba segura de que Arthur tampoco lo seria.

-Hemos terminado, alteza. Ya no robaré más de su preciado tiempo.- le dijo el hombre.

-Mi tiempo seria preciado si tuviera algo que hacer con él, pero me temo que aquí no hay mucho que se permita.- respondió ella al hombre que tras vacilar solo le dedico una reverencia y le hizo un gesto a su ayudante para marcharse juntos.

-Con su permiso, alteza.- Mérida se quedó sola en la sala, rodeada por sus doncellas. Se acomodó el cabello y comenzó a caminar. Tal vez podría ir a la biblioteca y tratar de leer más sobre la familia real.

-Alteza…- murmuró una de sus doncellas, de cabello opaco y mirada huidiza.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Según se nos informó, ahora debe ir a las cocinas para elegir el banquete que se servirá en la boda.- ella soltó un bufido.

-¿Acaso no hay personal para que se encargue de eso?- cuestionó a la muchacha que solo bajo la cabeza.- además falta una semana para la boda.- exclamó antes de suspirar resignada.- De acuerdo. Es mejor hacer lo que debo y ya.- masculló más para sí misma que para la joven. Dio la vuelta en un pasillo para ir hacia las cocinas, o eso creía, la verdad era que aún no se orientaba bien en aquel lugar. Ya tendría tiempo, pensó.

...

 _Cuartel N°4 a 200 metros de la puerta principal. Arendelle._

La rapidez con la que término siendo arrojada en aquella celda sorprendió tanto a Anna que a punto estuvo de revelar su identidad a aquellos soldados.

-Y te quedaras allí hasta que se te pase eso de levantar tumulto.- gruñó el guardia calvo y de espalda ancha antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama!- gritó poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su falda para quitarle el polvo. El hombre hizo caso omiso de su grito y tomando su morral se adentró en una pequeña oficina donde otros dos oficiales parecían estar jugando cartas.

Bien, aquello no era parte de su plan en absoluto. No, claro que no; pero allí estaba. Simplemente porque no pudo contenerse cuando le exigieron que pagase cuatro coronas de plata para ingresar a la ciudad. Una suma exorbitante para cualquiera. No solo se había negado a pagar, sino, que comenzó a incitar a la gente para que no pagara más que dos corona de plata, alegando que los precios para ingresar a Dumbroch o Corona eran solo de una corona. La gente, en especial los campesinos, se unieron a sus protestas de inmediato causando un alboroto en la principal entrada, que no tardo en llenarse de guardia. Y ella no tardo en verse siendo perseguida por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que eventualmente termino siendo atrapada. En fin, ahora estaba en aquella maloliente celda y debía escapar. Inspeccionó el lugar, era una celda corriente. Una pequeña ventana con barrotes, un orinal y paja podrida para que pudiera dormir.

Anna se quitó la capa rosa que llevaba y saco de ella un par de hilos, hurgó entré la paja hasta que dio con las que se hallaba en mejor estado entonces comenzó con su labor. Primero ató los hilos y los fue entretejiendo en una técnica que Gerda le enseñara hace unos años. Con paciencia y delicadeza trabajo hasta que en sus manos tuvo un pequeño hombrecito, o lo más parecido que pudo crear. Se arrancó un cabello de las trenzas y se lo coloco al hombre a modo de pelo en su amarilla cabeza. Alzó el hombrecillo de paja en sus manos y se puso de pie, tomó aire y sopló. Su aliento se bañó en color y éste envolvió a la pequeña figurilla de paja que se sacudió y se puso de pie.

-Tu tarea consiste en traerme las llaves de esa puerta, sin que los hombres te vean.- dijo con voz firme. La figura en miniatura no tardó en comenzar a moverse, salto de las manos de la princesa dibujando una pirueta en el aire, atravesó los barrotes y comenzó a correr con cautela. Recordó de pronto el día en que había descubierto que podía hacer aquello con una de sus muñecas. Su madre casi había muerto del susto al ver a la muñeca caminando con una bandeja de pastelillos dulces. Sonrió. Mucho tuvo que pasar perfeccionando aquella magia que provenía de su energía vital. Lo que más le costó fue descubrir que hacer para que funcionara. Necesitaba de dos cosas; primero, la figura tenía que poseer cierta similitud con la figura humana, ya que cuanto más se asemejara mejor era en su tarea. En segundo lugar descubrió que debía tener algo suyo; un cabello o un poco de su sangre. Lo último que había descubierto fue que la figura perdería la magia cuando la tarea que ella le asignara fuera cumplida.

El sonido del metal la llamó al orden y cuando volvió su atención el hombrecillo regresaba con un manojo de llaves. Ella sonrió, le dio las gracias tomando la argolla de acero. Sintió de pronto como la energía volvía a sus adentros mientras su salvador caía inerte sobre el piso de roca y el cabello pelirrojo que llevaba en la cabeza perdía por completo el color. Anna cogió al muñeco y lo metió en el bolsillo oculto de su falda donde un par de monedas tintineó y se dispuso a escapar.

...

 _Mercado central de Arendelle._

El estómago de Anna gruño, los dos bollos de canela que había comprado no le hicieron más que recordarle que no probaba bocado desde la noche anterior. Negó con la cabeza, al menos hubiera esperado que le sirvieran el almuerzo antes de escapar, más teniendo en cuenta el hecho que dar su energía le abría mucho el apetito. Comenzó a alejarse del mercado donde los aromas la tentaban a malgastar los que le quedaba de dinero en más comida. Se abrió paso entre la multitud escandalosa que llenaban por completo cada calle y llego hasta un pequeño parque donde se sentó a la sombra de un árbol. Tenía que encontrar a Phil cuanto antes si quería llegar con Mérida a tiempo. Dirigió la mirada hacia donde se divisaban las torres más altas del palacio y la bandera del rey William ondeaba a lo alto. El hombre que se había llevado a su hermana, el hombre que planeaba una guerra contra su reino. Una sensación molesta la escoció por dentro.

-¡Así que es verdad que está aquí!- un hombre bajo, regordete y con una corona de cabello entre marrón y pelirrojo se había plantado antes ella y pasaba la mano a lo largo de su barba de igual color que su cabello.- La pregunta princesa es ¿Qué la trajo hasta aquí? ¿Qué busca?-


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. Lamento la tardanza, chicos. Febrero comenzó dispuesto a robarme mi tiempo para escribir, pero ¿Quién necesita dormir? Ok, no.**

 **Gracias por su review. De verdad me gusta leer lo que piensan de la historia.**

 **Este es un fanfic Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Es casi un UA.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney/Pixar.**

 **…**

7

 _Arendelle. Frostland. Casa de sir Kai._

Elsa había pasado los días que siguieron al inesperado pasaje de energía como envuelta en bruma. Una bruma brillante, llena de todo. Colores, aromas, sonidos y vibraciones. El poder la llevaba a caer en largas horas de sueño sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera. No recordaba haberse recostado, por ejemplo, en aquella habitación donde despertó; tampoco recordaba haber probado bocado, pero allí sobre la cómoda se hallaba una bandeja de plata con un plato vacío y un vaso de leche a medio terminar.

Se puso de pie dejando de lado las sabanas color ámbar y comprobó su equilibrio. La energía la hacía sentirse distinta. Se preguntó de pronto, si Sir Kai era tan poderoso. Suspiró. Escuchó voces provenir de la sala y rodearla para llenar sus oídos de armónicos tonos que subían y bajaban. Cerró los ojos, detectó a tres personas allí abajo, una de ellas era Kristoff. Todo a su alrededor le pareció sobre estimulante, incluso la tenue luz que provenía de las lámparas. Quiso dar un paso, mas sus piernas fallaron. Para su suerte llegó a apoyarse rápidamente en el borde de la cómoda evitando así la caída; pero contempló espantada el producto del poder que cargaba con ella.

Hielo.

La bandeja estaba cubierta de él y la leche congelada. Sintió pánico. Hacía tiempo que había logrado controlar su magia. Aquello era… aquello era imposible. No podía perder el control. Recordó las lecciones de Grand Pabbie.

-Busca en tu interior.- cerró los ojos una vez más. Buscó la vibrante hebra de su magia en la enredada madeja de energía. La sintió y la sujetó. Se alineó a ella. Su cuerpo zumbó en armonía. Abrió los ojos, la habitación de pronto pareció menos estimulantes, las voces más lejanas, las energías ajenas no tan próximas. Dio un par de pasos con el equilibrio de su parte, solo entonces se decidió en bajar.

No fue una sorpresa encontrar a los dos mercenarios allí, aunque aún se preguntaba ¿Por qué se habían quedado?

Cuando la vieron bajar dejaron de lado el juego de cartas y Kristoff se puso de pie con una sonrisa y lo que parecía una mirada de alivio.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte al fin en pie!- le dijo. Ella asintió y dejo que él la envolviera en un abrazo, algo extraño ya que pocas veces permitía las muestras de afecto.

-Lamento haberte preocupado.- dijo ni bien se desembarazó de sus brazos.- Creo que debo hacer algo con esta energía. Quizás dársela a alguien más. Es demasiado para mi.- comentó antes de sentarse junto a la apagada chimenea.

-¿Darlo, princesa?- preguntó Fynn Rider. Naveen negó mientras juntaba las cartas.

-No creo que usted entienda lo que significa eso.- comentó. Elsa miró a los mercenarios de manera inquisitiva esperando una explicación.- Verá, no puede entregar la energía vital de apoco.- explicó.

-Tiene que entregarla por completo, y eso significa, que perdería también la suya.- agregó Rider viendo barajar a su compañero. Perder su energía, pero entonces ella no sería nada. Solo… un ser sin alma.

-No. Mejor olvidémoslo, creo que la conservare.- murmuró y Kristoff rió por lo bajo ante su rápido cambio de parecer.- pero… ¿Qué hare con ella?- cuestionó. Los dos mercenarios se encogieron de hombros.

-Tal vez solo necesitas practica.- dijo su hermano volviéndose a sentar para compartir otra mano de lo que sea estuvieran jugando.- Ya sabes… como cuando eras pequeña y Grand Pabbie te daba lecciones.- Ella lo meditó un segundo. Temía que la energía la estuviera distrayendo de su objetivo principal. Había regresado a Arendelle con la firme intención de recuperar el trono y detener al rey William. Solo que no pensó en el hecho de que no podría contar con Sir Kai. La energía no debía ser una preocupación. Claro que no, podría dominarla. Lo haría con práctica, como dijo Kristoff. La principal incógnita era ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de ser mercenario?- preguntó de pronto Naveen a nadie en particular mientras echaba una carta sobre la mesa. Ella lo miró intrigada.- Las cosas suelen ser impredecibles y nuestros jefes tienden a morirse.-

-Aunque suelen preferir las espadas y no las fiebres para hacerlo.- bromeó Rider continuando con el juego.

-La cuestión es que ya no tenemos jefe y eso nos deja sin una misión en especial.- agregó Naveen mientras Kristoff pensaba su jugada. Elsa se puso de pie.

Sin Kai el trabajo de aquellos hombres había terminado. Dioses, ellos sabían quién era ella. Pasó la mano por su cabello, observando a los hombres jugar ¿Qué harían con esa información? Venderla al mejor postor, sin duda. El simple hecho de que alguien supiera con certeza que ella seguía con vida sería una catástrofe para su plan y no quería ni pensara que sucedería si el rey o alguno de sus hombres llegaban a escuchar que estaba en la ciudad. Entonces podía darse por muerta.

-¿Ves esa mirada, Fynn?-

-Sí. Todos tienen la misma cuando esto pasa.- comentó su compañero. Elsa cayó en cuenta que ambos muchachos habían dejado de lado la partida y la observaban.

-Y solo porque uno es mercenario. Se nos acaba el contrato y ya piensan que los traicionaran. ¿Acaso a ti te divierte cortar dedos solo por qué si? ¿Apuñalar por la espalda a alguien por qué ya no nos pagaran?- cuestionó Naveen. Rider se encogió de hombros volviendo la atención a sus cartas.

-Me gusta cortar dedos.- comentó.

-Pero no lo harías solo porque se terminó tu contrato ¿Verdad?-

-No. La gente come pollo frito con los dedos.- Elsa rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, señores?- Naveen tiró sus cartas a la mesa y se puso de pie.

-La cosa es, princesa, que tú estabas pensando que te traicionaríamos.- dijo. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y no era eso lo que planeaban? ¿Acaso chantajearme es más efectivo?- atacó. Naveen elevó las manos como rindiéndose.

-Nada de eso, majestad. Lo que trato de decir, es que, nosotros teníamos un contrato con sir Kai. Y como él estaba muerto, supongo que es usted quien tomara el mando del asunto ¿no?- preguntó.

-Nosotros no queremos perder nuestro trabajo.- agregó Fynn Rider quien siguió jugando a las cartas con Kristoff. Ella miró a su hermano que hizo un movimiento de cabeza como diciendo; ellos tiene razón, Elsa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les queda de contrato?- cuestionó. Naveen se encogió de hombros.

-Esmeralda es quien lleva la cuenta de eso.- dijo aproximándose al sillón que ella ocupara y dejándose caer en él.

-¿Cuantos sois?-

-Tres.- respondió Rider.

-Ella vino esta mañana. Fue quien preparó el almuerzo.- aseguró Naveen cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Es muy guapa.- murmuró Kristoff tras las cartas. Elsa se tomó el puente de la nariz y suspiró. La energía estaba causándole mareos y aquella conversación dolor de cabeza.

-Bien. ¿Qué clase de trabajo hacíais para sir Kai?-

-Éramos sus guardaespaldas.- se apuró a responder Rider. Ella pidió que extendiera la explicación con un gesto de su mano.

-Su sir Kai, mi señora, estaba implicado en grandes proyectos para traerla de nuevo. Conspiraciones que tenían como único objetivo alzarla como reina. El hombre estaba convencido, al igual que muchos en estaba ciudad, que usted vivía. Y mírese… ¡Vive! - agregó Naveen.- Nosotros lo acompañábamos a las reuniones y cerrábamos asuntos con algunos hombres que no estaban muy dispuestos a colaborar.-

-¿Asuntos?-

-Una que otra golpiza. Cortar orejas y silenciar a los que podían hablar.- afirmó Rider.

-Cosas típicas de cualquier mercenario.- aclaró Naveen antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Vaciló.

-No estoy muy segura si es buena idea mantenerlos en sus labores.- murmuró, causando con sus palabras que el moreno se pusiera nuevamente en pie.

-Puede dejarnos ir, princesa. Pero dígame ¿a qué ha venido a la ciudad?-

-Quiero recuperar el trono de mi padre.- afirmó ella.

-¡Ambicioso!- exclamó Rider tras soltar un silbido. Naveen asintió guardando las manos en los bolsillos con un gesto pensativo.

-Si ese es su plan, mi señora, entonces le sugiero que mantenga el contrato. Conocemos a los hombres y sabemos algunas cosas. No todas, claro; pero podríamos saberlas si usted lo desease.- Elsa miró a Kristoff buscando en silencio su opinión. Su hermano había dejado las cartas y se frotaba el mentón pensativo.

-Mirándolo de ese modo…- susurró devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡Hacedlo!- dijo entonces. Naveen sonrió y volvió a sentarse para jugar a las cartas.

-Los planes siguen como hasta ahora, Fynn.- afirmó. Su amigo asintió y comenzó a juntar las cartas.- Entonces, usted, asistirá al debate de la corte mañana y nosotros revisaremos la casa, princesa.- ella vaciló.

-¿La corte? ¿Tan pronto?- cuestionó insegura. Naveen se encogió de hombros.

-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere. Usted es la jefa. Solo lo sugería, por qué, ¿qué mejor manera de echarles un vistazo a sus enemigos?- ella asintió. Le costaba admitirlo, pero el muchacho tenía razón.

-¡Iré! Kristoff me acompañara.- sentenció. Lo mejor era ver las caras de cada uno de aquellos a los que tendría que enfrentarse de una vez por todas.

...

 _Barrio bajo, zona sur. Casita de Phil._

Phil le sirvió otro vaso de aquella bebida espesa color ocre que sabía tan bien. Ella apuró lo que le quedaba de guisado antes de disponerse a beber.

-Muchas gracias. El guisado a estado excelente al igual que… ¿Qué es esto exactamente?- cuestionó señalando el vaso.

-Es solo jugo de frutas.- respondió él con desinterés.

-¡Oh! Pues está delicioso.- el hombre soltó un gruñido y sacó una pequeña botella de entre sus túnicas. Anna vio como vertía el contenido color ámbar en el vaso antes de beber.

-¡Argh! Así está mejor.- exclamó antes de clavar sus ojos en ella.- y bien, princesa. Ya habéis comido y bebido ahora llego la hora de que comience a hablar antes de que mi paciencia se acabe y la eché de patitas a la calle.- le dijo recostándose en la vieja silla con el vaso en una de sus manos.

-¡Eso es inaudito! Usted no podría echarme, soy su princesa.- dijo ella indignada.

-¡Ja! Primero, usted es una princesa. No mi princesa. Y segundo, estamos en Arendelle por lo que, lamento informarle, usted no tiene derechos reales alguno aquí. Mucho menos al no ser una invitada del castillo. Así que sí, mi señora, yo podría echarla si se me place hacerlo ya que está es mi casa.- Anna tuvo el instinto de encogerse en la silla y pedir disculpas; pero no se dejó ganar. Hizo a un lado el cuenco vacío y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de madera, como solía hacerlo su madre. Intento también una de aquellas mirada que ella solía darle a los soldados y cuando creyó que la había logrado habló de manera tranquila y lo más neutral posible.

-Phil, usted es un servidor de mi padre, por lo tanto un servidor del pueblo. Exijo me brinde el respeto que su pueblo merece, aunque yo no me lo haya ganado aun. Y no se lo pido como la princesa, si no, como una conciudadana de su reino- dijo. El hombre dejo el vaso en la mesa, al menos parecía haber ganado su atención.- Quiere saber mis razones para venir a Arendelle, pues se las diré. Mi padre entregó a mi hermana a las manos de rey William para retrasar una guerra y yo he venido aquí para rescatarla.- Phil agarró el vaso y bebió de un trago todo su contenido, se limpió la boca con la manga de su túnica antes de ponerse de pie. Anna espero manteniendo aquella postura de firmeza.

-¡Tu padre es un tonto!- gritó el hombre al aire, caminó en círculos y luego volvió a sentarse.- Pero usted… ¡Ja! Usted, no lo hace nada mal.- Anna casi sonríe por aquel… ¿Cumplido?- Aunque lo cierto es, princesa, que puede que usted sea más tonta que él.-

-¿Discúlpeme?- Phil ahora solo vertió el contenido de la botellita en su vaso y bebió.

-Lo que escuchó. Mire, rescatar a su hermana es imposible. Ella está condenada. Déjela ir. En cuanto a la guerra…- el corazón de Anna se hizo pequeño, tan pequeño que casi sintió un hueco en su lugar.

-¡No!- fue su turno de ponerse en pie.- Mérida no está perdida. Puede que usted lo crea así, pero yo no. Y si no puede ayudarme entonces tendré que obrar por mi cuenta, pero le aseguro señor, que no me iré de esta ciudad sin mi hermana.- sentenció. Phil comenzó a frotarse la barba mientras sus ojos la estudiaban en silencio.

-¡Bien!- dijo al final.- Puede que haya un modo… pero primero lo primero. Tenemos que intentar detener la guerra.- Anna lo miró incrédula y sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudara?- cuestionó aproximándose a la mesa y apoyando sus manos en ella. Tenía una posibilidad. Phil asintió.

-Lo hare, pero lo haremos a mi modo ¿Entendió?- Anna asintió de manera energética.- ¡Muy bien! Con el asunto resuelto es mejor ir a dormir de una vez. Nos pondremos en marcha mañana a primera hora.- Phil se puso de pie y se dispuso a apagar el fuego de la precaria cocina.

Anna estaba lista. Claro que lo estaba. Esperaba la acción desde el mismísimo momento en que salió de aquella celda. Siguió a Phil hasta un pequeño recibidor en donde había un sofá maltrecho y lo escuchó refunfuñar mientras buscaba algo en un armario en iguales condiciones.

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Iremos a la corte? Tengo entendido que Arendelle deja entrar a la gente común a los debate del consejo. Eso sería ideal para tener una primera impresión de los príncipes y podríamos…- una manta vieja le voló a la cara y ella tosió ante el polvo que desprendía.

-Nada de ir a la corte por ahora.- dijo Phil arrojándole otra manta.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó ella atrapándola en el aire.

-Porque lo haremos a mi modo.- afirmó él comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras. Anna lo siguió, pero Phil la detuvo ni bien puso un pie en el primer escalón.- Nada de eso, princesa. Usted se queda aquí.- dijo señalando el recibidor.

-Pero… ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?-

-Allí.- Anna miró el viejo sofá color oscuro y rió hasta que se quedó sin aire.

-¡Buena broma, Phil! Esa sí que ha sido una buena…- la cara seria del hombre regordete, quien no parecía en absoluto divertido, le indico que aquello en realidad no era una broma.- Espera… ¿¡Lo dices enserio!?- Phil rodó los ojos y siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

-Que duerma bien, princesa. ¡Oh! y si siente que algo camina cerca suyo no se preocupe solo son las ratas.- dijo despreocupadamente. Anna se paró muy derecha y apretó las mantas contra ella.

-¿¡Ra… ratas!?- Cuestionó espantada.

-Sí. Son inofensivas puede golpearlas con el atizador de la chimenea y se marcharan.- comentó antes de perderse al final de las escaleras.

Anna miró el sillón, caminó hasta él resignada y dejo las mantas encima. Aquello no era lo esperaba pero al menos no se encontraba dentro de una celda y apunto de dormir sobre un montón de paja putrefacta. Suspiró y sonrió con optimismo.

-Solo bromea, Anna. No debe haber ratas aquí.- Trató de convencerse; pero al comenzar a desplegar las mantas escuchó el sonido de algo moviéndose debajo del viejo sofá. -¡Phil! ¡Phil!- llamó a hombre antes de correr para tomar el atizador y levantarlo en alto.

Aquella sería una larga noche.

...

 _Castillo de Arendelle._

La despertaron a mitad de la noche. El fuego crepitaba suave, casi extinto cuando se incorporó para encontrarse a una de sus criadas al borde de la cama.

-Alteza, ha ocurrido algo y se requiere su presencia en el salón del trono.- murmuró la joven. Mérida se quitó las sabanas de encima antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué hora es?- cuestionó somnolienta.

-Las tres.- le informó la muchacha al tiempo que la embutía en una larga bata color oscuro. Ella se dejó hacer, pero entonces oyó las campanadas sonando una y otra vez, haciéndose más fuerte en cada golpe. Se puso alerta.

-¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió!?- preguntó con urgencia, la criada respondió bajando la cabeza y negando suavemente.

Mérida salió de la habitación a la carrera tratando de recordar en qué dirección se encontraba el salón del trono. En los pasillos el caos la envolvió. Sacerdotes, doncellas, pajes y soldados iban de un lugar a otro sin detenerse. Las luces de los pasillos habían sido encendidas en su totalidad. Dobló a la derecha tras chocar con un soldado y se felicitó en silencio cuando divisó ante sí la escalera que bajaba formando un espiral. Era una escalera de servicio, pero había aprendido que ese era el camino más rápido para llegar a su destino. Bajó las escaleras agitada, esperaba lo peor.

Guerra.

La palabra se hizo fuerte en su cabeza ante cada peldaño que dejaba atrás. Bien sabía que su padre era capaz, en un arranque de locura, de enviar al grueso de su ejército para atacar la ciudad. Si aquello había sucedido. Estaba condenada.

Vaciló pensando en su posible ejecución mientras atravesaba el pasillo, pero se detuvo para recuperar la compostura. La puerta del salón del salón estaba cerrada, sin guardias apostados a los lados, podía eso ser eso una señal… o una trampa. Tomó aire. Como sea que fuese, no se permitiría sentir miedo. No esa noche. No por las acciones de su padre. Sintió como su cabello se volvía de un rojo intenso y brillante. Una llama flameante dispuesta a moriría de pie, si tenía que hacerlo. Abrió las puertas y entró al salón del trono con la frente en alto esperando verse al instante rodeada de soldados.

Mérida se quedó estupefacta. En la gran habitación se encontró con un sacerdote que, en una inspección rápida, le pareció algo viejo y asustadizo. A su lado se hallaba un joven alto de hombros anchos, porte gallardo y mirada amable. Su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes hacían juego con la nariz recta y elegante. Mérida supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-¡Arthur!- dijo sorprendida. El sacerdote carraspeo al escucharla y pudo notar una mirada de desaprobación en los grises ojos del anciano. El príncipe solo hizo una reverencia cortés antes de hablar con una voz profunda que lleno el vacío salón.

-Mi señora, es inaudito que la molestemos a estas horas; pero debo informarle que mi padre, el rey, ha muerto.- su tono solemne la hizo dudar de su propia reacción. El rey William había muerto; pero entonces… Su mente hizo conjeturas rápidas; mas no las dejo entrever, en cambio, adquiriendo un tono que intento ser de pesar dijo.

-Lo lamento mucho su perdida… majestad.- acompañó sus palabras con un reverencia que indicaba obediencia.

-Soy yo quien lamenta que la muerte no tenga horarios como la gente decente y que debamos vernos por primera vez en estas condiciones.- Arthur abrió los brazos dejando ver su propia bata del mismo color que la Mérida. Ella lo miró confundida ¿Acaso estaba bromeando en un momento como ese? Se preguntó. No llego a salir de su asombro cuando el sacerdote volvió a carraspear.

-¿Podemos comenzar ahora, majestad?- cuestionó con una voz rasposa. Arthur asintió.

-Por supuesto, monseñor.- dijo antes de extender una mano hacia ella.- También lamento que nuestra boda deba darse en estas circunstancias. Me han dicho que trabajó usted mucho en los preparativos; pero no pude aludir a los consejeros de celebrarla otro día.- hizo una pausa y esbozo una sonrisilla.- Ahora si pudiera tomar mi mano, alteza, la invitaría a que de manera amable contraiga matrimonio conmigo.- el cabello de Mérida tuvo que haber cambiado de color por aquella propuesta, tan… no sabía que adjetivo ponerle, lo único que supo fue que Arthur rió por lo bajo.- ¡Así que es verdad lo de sus cabellos! Ya pensaba que eran puros inventos.- murmuró. Mérida tomó su mano extendida sintiendo una mezcla de confusión y ¿curiosidad? Su pulso tembló.

-Mi energía vital se manifiesta de manera algo extraña; pero ya ve usted que es verdad lo que sea que haya escuchado.- dijo contralando su carácter y volviendo su cabello al pelirrojo característico. Él sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron de manera inesperada, luego volvió la vista al monseñor que parecía estar a punto de caer dormido.

-Ya puede usted proseguir, monseñor. Cáseme de una vez por todas con ésta… interesante mujer.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas y santas! Traigo una actualización, pueden ser felices. Bueno… al menos yo los soy y lo seré más cuando lea sus reviews :)**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia aunque haya tanto margen entre un capitulo y otro. Todas las alabanzas del pueblo del bosque son para ustedes.**

 **Es un fic Elsanna donde no son hermanas.**

 **Casi un UA.**

 **Escribo sobre la marcha y puede tener errores, pero si me los dicen los corrijo.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de Disney/Pixar. Excepto Arthur, ese es mío.**

 **…**

8

 _Castillo de Arendelle._

La velocidad con la que habían cambiado sus pertenencias de habitación fue vertiginosa tanto como lo fue la boda misma. Mérida pasó la noche en vela a la espera de que su reciente esposo entrara por la puerta. Pero para su suerte, si es que podía llamarle así, Arthur no había aparecido en las habitaciones reales en todo el trascurso de las horas que siguieron al "Acepto" que salió de sus labios. Suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía que era aquello que le asustaba tanto, sabía perfectamente que ocurriría. No es que fuera una experta ni mucho menos, pero en su reino ella en persona se encargaba de controlar las copulas entre los equino de mejor sangre. Por otra parte, su madre le había dado una larga e incómoda charla sobre el trato que debía darle a su esposo en la noche de bodas. Aun así, no podía controlar aquella sensación de temor. Se consoló pensando que todas las mujeres debían sentir lo mismo ante la perspectiva de consumar el matrimonio. Mérida lo meditó un segundo sentada como estaba frente a la ventana donde la luz del amanecer se colocaba junto a una brisa que bailaba entre sus risos. Su esposo era mayor que ella. Unos diez años mayor, si no se equivocaba. Mas no era aquello lo que la había hecho considerar la posibilidad de negarse a cumplir con sus deberes maritales, sino el hecho de que Arthur, era en sí, un completo desconocido. Volvió a soltar un suspiro, tal vez podría hablar con él y al menos crear una imagen más allá de la que ya tenía de la noche anterior, o al menos intentarlo antes de tener que verlo bajo las sabanas.

-Alteza.- la firme voz de Cassandra, la única doncella que no parecía tenerle miedo, cortó con los hilos de su pensamiento.- Hemos servido el desayuno en la otra ala del dormitorio, pero antes debe elegir el vestido que usara para presentarse en la corte.- Mérida asintió y mientras se ponía de pie cuatro doncellas más aparecieron, cada una cargando diferentes vestidos color negro. Ella los miró hastiada, lo último que deseaba hacer era elegir las ropas que llevaría.

-Elije tú por mí, Cassandra. La verdad poco me importa el modelo.- comento. La muchacha bajo la cabeza.

-Disculpe, alteza, pero creo que debería elegirlo usted, al menos el día de hoy. Considere que será el vestido de luto que presentara ante los consejeros y los seguidores del reino que asistan a la corte un día tan nefasto como hoy.- Mérida miró a la muchacha que hablo con toda naturalidad posible. La estudió un segundo vestía las prendas violetas y doradas, Mérida reconocía su acento también, era de Corona; por lo tanto, quizás había encontrado su primera aliada tras esas murallas.

-Dejad los vestidos sobre la cama y marchaos.- Les hizo un gesto con la mano a las demás doncellas para despedirlas, las mujeres que no dudaron en obedecer. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, giró sobre sus talones volviéndose a Cassandra, la mirada esquiva se esfumó y le dio lugar a una que sostenía la suya sin vacilar. Mérida decidió que le gustaba esa actitud.- Dime, Cassandra ¿no eres de aquí, verdad? ¿De dónde vienes? Tu acento me suena.- preguntó mientras se aproximaba a los vestidos y fingía inspeccionarlos.

-Soy de Corona, alteza.-

-¿y puedo saber qué haces trabajando en Arendelle?-

-Como muchos en mi reino, alteza, me vi obligada a migrar hacía aquí para procurarme alimento. Corona, ya no es lo que era… Desde hace tiempo no lo es.- ella asintió dejando de lado los vestidos. Conocía la situación del reino vecino, era consiente que había caído en la completa decadencia desde que la princesa heredera fuese robada y Arendelle se aprovechó de la situación para hacerse del poder.

-Entonces… Tú al igual que yo, al igual que muchos, estas aquí siendo víctima de las circunstancias.- La joven asintió.- Es por ello que creo que ambas podemos ayudarnos.-

-Disculpe, alteza; pero a mi parecer que, siendo usted la esposa del príncipe Arthur, no habrá nadie que pueda ayudarla. Muchos menos yo.- Comentó. Mérida negó ante esa respuesta, claro que podían ayudarla.

-Yo creo que sí. Tú llevas tiempo trabajando aquí, conoces a todos, conoces el funcionamiento. Podrás guiarme. No quiero jugar a ciegas ¿Entiendes?- la muchacha se tomó un momento, camino por la habitación con gesto pensativo antes de repasar los vestidos, se hizo de uno de ellos y se lo tendió.

-Creo que este es el más indicado para su primera presentación.- sugirió. Mérida la miro interrogante no le había dado una respuesta concreta.- Mi familia sigue en Corona, señora, y mi puesto estará en peligro si la guerra se desata ¿Sabe lo difícil que son las cosas para los ciudadanos de mi reino?- Mérida lo sabía.- Yo… he trabajado duro para llegar a donde estoy. No quiero perderlo, alteza. Mi familia se moría de hambre y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que eso pase, tampoco quiero ver a mis hermanos marchar hacia una guerra que no nos compete.- Cassandra se atrevió a tomar su mano.- Si usted puede detener la guerra, entonces, la ayudare.- el silencio lleno la habitación, Mérida busco ver a través de los ojos verdes algo que se asemejara a la traición. No halló nada.

-Nunca dije que podría detener estaba guerra.- comentó. Cassandra casi sonrió.

-Eso… es lo que se rumorea en voz baja en los pasillos del palacio. Que usted está aquí para detener la guerra.- Ella sintió el peso de aquellas palabras sobre sus hombros. No solo su pueblo dependía de su actuar, si no también, lo demás. Tan gente, tantas vidas.

-He venido para intentar evitarla pero… no sé si lo logre.- admitió.

-Lo intentaremos juntas, alteza.- le dijo la doncella. Ella sonrió, no estaría sola en esa lucha.

...

 _Barrio bajo, zona sur. Casita de Phil._

Phil no la despertó de la manera más amable aquella mañana. El hombre simplemente le arrojó una bolsa con ropa dentro al grito de "Ya es hora de levantarse, princesa" antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina refunfuñando algo inentendible. Anna durmió a medias a lo largo de la noche temiendo que una de aquellas criaturas horribles se subiera al sillón y terminara caminando por alguna parte de su cuerpo. De solo imaginar las patitas de las ratas sobre su piel, o cerca de ella, los pelos se le erizaban de pavor. Vio las prendar raídas que Phil le entregara y se puso de pie indignada, cruzó a zancadas la estancia, abrió la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a darle un largo sermón al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a un plato de avena con la mirada seria.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- exclamo señalando la tela color oscura y zarandeándola. Phil la miro aburrido, antes de simplemente rodar los ojos.- No me hagas esos gestos, Phil. Soy una princesa. Y esto…esto es… no puedo vestir nada parecido. Es… ¡ropa de hombre!- soltó escandalizada.

-Y me costó bastante conseguirla, alteza, así que se la pondrá sin protestas.- fue toda la respuesta que le dio antes de llenarse la boca de avena. Anna se sintió airada y comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro.

-No puedes pedirme eso, y además, con ese descaro. Es decir, ya me has hecho dormir en ese sucio sillón y ahora… esta ropa. Que no solo esta vieja y raída, sino que… ¡son pantalones, por los dioses! ¿Cuándo se ha visto una princesa vistiendo pantalones?- pregunto. El hombre se encogió de hombros.- ¡Phil!- gritó ella. Él suspiró.

-Mire, princesa. Si lo que usted quiere es mi ayuda, la tendrá; pero como ya le dije haremos las cosas a mi manera. Y en mi manera de hacer las cosas, es más sensato que usted vista con prendas que no llamen la atención.- ella iba a oponerse nuevamente cuando él levantó una mano llamándola al silencio.- El rey William a muerto mientras dormíamos.- el corazón de Anna se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchó. El rey está muerto y nosotros tenemos alguien que me dejara entrar a la corte el día de hoy. Por otra parte…-

-¡Espera! ¿Nos dejaran entrar a la corte? ¿El rey está muerto? ¿Dónde queda Mérida en todo esto? Es decir, ella aún no se ha casado. Eso significa que el matrimonio se cancela ¿y la guerra? ¿Qué pasara?- pregunto demasiado alterada como para dejar a Phil terminar. Él volvió a soltar un suspiro y le indico la silla frente a la suya, Anna ni siquiera había notado el plato de avena que el hombre le había servido a modo de desayuno.- lo siento.- se disculpó notando los mal educada que había sido hasta el momento. Su madre estaría escandalizada. Tomo asiento depositando las prendas con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-Al fin dice algo decente.- mascullo Phil y ella le dedico una mirada severa que él ignoro.- ahora cómase su avena y escuche.- ordenó.

-Pero ¿Qué sucederá con Mérida? Tengo que verla.- Phil señalo el plato como toda respuesta y no dijo palabras hasta que ella llevo a una cucharada a la boca. El sabor dulce le volvió los pies a la tierra.

-Bien… como le decía. El rey está muerto, entraremos a la corte gracias a que me levante en la madrugada y moví unos cuantos contactos que tengo en la ciudad. Lo primero que haremos será escuchar y observar, necesitamos saber en qué posición nos deja la caída del gigante. En cuanto a su hermana…- Phil guardo silencio mientras cargaba un vaso de leche que luego le tendió.- en cuanto a ella… hay ciertos rumores entre los empleados que se encargan del establo.- hizo una nueva pausa para comer un poco. Anna tenía ganas de tomarlo de las solapas de su abrigo y zarandearlo para que hablara.

-¿Qué rumores?- pregunto tratando de no sonar tan ansiosa.

-Ya se ha casado.- Anna se atragantó con la avena que estaba a punto de tragar, tosió tanteando el vaso de leche y bebió para recuperarse.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- cuestionó a media voz.

-No lo sé, pero es lo que se rumorea. Beba un poco más de leche, y luego cámbiese de ropa o llegaremos tarde.- Anna se perdió en su platón de avena, asintió lentamente y escucho a Phil balbucear algo de comprar más carne para el almuerzo antes de tirar su plato en el fregadero y marcharse. La luz entraba por las ventanas y las pelusas del polvo bailaban a su alrededor.

El tiempo hizo una pausa.

Dos niñas pelirrojas entraban a la cocina. Una lloraba por el raspón que llevaba en la rodilla; la otra, seria, le decía que todo estaría bien. La sentaba en uno de los enormes bancos de madera y limpiaba su herida con un cuidado impropio de una niña de su edad. "¡Ves! Ya no sangra, y mira, Gerda preparó galletas de chocolate" le decía haciendo que las lágrimas se secaran. Mérida le daba un beso en la mejilla y Anna sonreía.

La risa de su hermana llenó el espacio vacío y una lágrima se escapó de algún rincón de su alma. Mérida la había cuidado siempre. Siempre. Incluso en el momento en que se ofreció a ser ella la que enviaran a Arendelle. Sin embargo, ¿Quién cuidaba a Mérida? ¿Quién?… si no era ella. Se limpió la lágrima, se puso de pie haciéndose con las ropas y salió de la cocina decidida a hacer todo lo que sea posible por salvar a su hermana, sea como sea.

...

 _Corte de Arendelle._

Con aquel elegante vestido que Naveen había sugerido que llevara y con su cabello de un inestable color castaño Elsa se sentía una extraña. La imagen que había visto reflejada en los vitrales de la ciudad no le permitió reconocerse, pues era muy diferente a la que ella acostumbraba encontrar reflejada en las turbias aguas de los lagos. Suspiro, mientras tomaba la falda de color chillón entre sus manos y la alzaba lo suficiente como para poder subir uno de los muchos escalones que poseía la entrada de la corte. Su cuerpo temblaba no sabía bien si era por el nerviosismo con el cargaba, por la energía vital, o bien, por la euforia que le producía encontrarse de nuevo en ¿Casa? No estaba segura si debía llamarlo de aquella manera. El castillo era sin duda su casa, pero… no era su hogar y quizás jamás llegaría a serlo.

-No vayas a caerte.- le susurro Kristoff a su lado al ver sus piernas temblar. Ella sintió y dejando uno de los largos de la falda tomó con cuidado la mano que le ofrecía. Tal y como Naveen les aseguró los habían dejado entrar sin problemas. El guardia de la puerta la había mirado exhaustivamente y tras concluir que ella era una dama perteneciente a la alta sociedad de Arendelle que venía a escuchar las nuevas proclamaciones tras la muerte del rey le hizo un gesto para permitirle el paso.

La cantidad de personas iba en aumento a medida que avanzaban, Kristoff se acomodó el ridículo sombrero color verde.

-Caray, son peores que ovejas peleando por hierba fresca.- masculló su hermano cuando notó la agresividad con la que se empujaban los unos a los otros intentando en vano avanzar más a prisa. Elsa torció el gesto.

-Me pregunto ¿Dónde están los guardias encargados de mantener el orden?-

-Tal vez custodiando a su rey muerto.- comento su hermano como quien hablara de un perro que cuida un hueso. Elsa no respondió. Se sentía abrumada de varias maneras. La muerte de rey William había dejado en jaque su inexistente plan. Ahora debería improvisar sobre la marcha, tal vez Arthur fuera una madera aún más difícil de roer que su padre y si eso era así… Suspiró de manera cansina ¿En que se había estado pensando?

Elevó la mirada aprovechando que el avance se veía estancado. Contempló los pilares y la bóveda del techo, con sus arcos de madera y los candelabros. El color rojo predominaba en mezclas maravillosas con el dorado. Si lo miraba cualquier persona era solo un color sobre otro, pero al verlo ella, con su energía vital aumentada denotaba cada pequeña variación. Una sinfonía de colores que solo los privilegiados veían. Se preguntó ¿si ya era de aquella manera cuando ella era niña? Dolida debió admitir que no lo recordaba. Si, esta es mi casa, se recordó.

-¿Por qué pintar todo de unos colores tan chillones?- cuestionó Kristoff. Elsa trató en vano de explicarle como se veían la bóveda y las columnas a sus ojos; no creyó conseguirlo, al final su hermano se encogió de hombros.- El rojo es rojo.- masculló antes de que pudieran volver a avanzar.

La corte era más parecida a un teatro. Con los palcos altos para los espectadores y el trono como escenario principal. Las elegantes y altas sillas para los doce hijos del rey se extendían a cada lado, daba la idea de que al rey le gustaba tener a todos sus vástagos a la mano, por si quería estirar alguno de los hilos con los que, seguramente, los manejaba. Se sentaron en un placo donde hallaron lugar y divisaron a los príncipes ya ubicados, o al menos, a la mayoría. Iban a vestidos de negro con cintas de los colores de las islas atadas en los brazos. En sus rostros no se veía la pena ni el dolor por la pérdida de su padre.

-Es como si solo estuvieran esperando a sacarse los ojos entre ellos para ver quien obtiene más tierras.- observó Kristoff haciéndose de un pensamiento que ella no quería dejar salir.

-Ninguna de estas tierras les pertenece.- afirmó, su hermano clavó los ojos en ella pero los aparto sin decir nada.

-¡Mira! Es la mujer que vimos la otra vez. La princesa esa.- Mérida entraba a la corte acompañada por un batallón de doncellas que le indicaron donde acomodarse. Un lugar junto a trono.

-Eso dice más de lo que esperaba.- exclamó. Kristoff la miró curioso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Es el lugar de la reina.- su hermano volvió los ojos a la princesa. Elsa dio inicio a la búsqueda de motivos por los cuales el rey Fergus enviaría a una de sus hijas para contraer matrimonio con…

-¡Silencio!- pidió un heraldo real, también vestido de negro y con los colores de las islas en el brazo, el hombre algo bajo pero de voz potente espero a que en el recinto no se escuchara ni el aleteo de una mosca.- ¡Damas y caballeros, poneos de pie para recibir al príncipe Arthur, el noble!- toda la corte se encontraba de pie cuando el príncipe heredero entró a la sala. Elsa lo siguió con la mirada fija mientras caminaba con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar a nadie. A diferencia de sus hermanos no vestía de negro, sino que llevaba un atuendo color azul con hilos de plata y una larga capa con el escudo de su casa bordado. El único símbolo de su luto era un pequeño lazo negro a la altura del corazón. Se posó frente al trono de su padre rodeado de sus hermanos y a Elsa le parecía que en su rostro no se reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción o todas a la vez. Tomó asiento, la princesa Mérida le siguió, luego lo hicieron los demás príncipes. Aquella era la jauría de lobos que ella debía enfrentar. Repasó sus rostros, uno a uno. Los memorizó y los guardó junto a la promesa de destruirlos.

-¡Los consejeros reales!- anunció el heraldo y pasó a nombrar a cada uno de los viejos señores que ingresaban a la sala. Todos repetían las mimas pantomimas al dedicarle una reverencia a los príncipes antes de permanecer de pie frente a ellos.

-Ese parece un oso viejo.- señaló Kristoff con una sonrisa en los labios, Elsa estaba a punto de ordenarle que guardara silencio cuando lo sintió. Era una energía que no podía pasar desapercibida, hasta ese momento se había concentrado en ignorar la energía vital de quienes la rodeaban pero aquella la atravesó. Fue como si la hubiera estado buscando para colisionar contra ella. Se sintió mareada, sin embargo, se obligó a buscar entre el gentío al poseedor de tal vitalidad. Lo primero que hizo buscar con su mirada al príncipe Arthur, pero no era él. Su energía solo transmitía tensión. Se fijó en los demás príncipes; tampoco era ninguno de ellos. Entonces miró a Mérida Dumbroch y…

-Elsa, siéntate. Ya podemos hacerlo.- le pidió Kristoff. Ella lo aparto la mirada de la princesa. Su energía era similar de una forma que no podía descifrar, volteo levemente y se encontró con un par de ojos mirándola fijamente. Las hebras de poder vibraron, Elsa sintió a aquella mirada meterse en su interior, se estaba ahogando. La muchacha de cabellos color fuego le sonrió.- Siéntate, Els.- repitió Kristoff tomándola del brazo y obligándola a sentarse a su lado.- ¿Estás bien? parece que has visto un espíritu o algo.- le dijo. Ella recupero el aliento y asintió.

-Estoy bien, pero creo que deberíamos irnos.- susurro, su hermano frunció el ceño ajeno a la energía de la joven que estaba tras ellos.

-Pero si recién comienza el debate y además…- la voz de Kristoff se perdió, al igual que las de la sala entera, por unos instantes solo quedo la energía, brillante, danzarina, llena de… ¿Qué era sentimiento? Elsa no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera la energía vital que sentía tras de sí. Se dio cuenta que podía incluso ver su color, pero no era un solo color, sino, más bien, todos ellos. Se sintió atrapada, cautivada por la energía y lo supo… era peligrosa. Más peligrosa que cualquiera de los príncipes a los que tenía que enfrentarse. Elsa supo que esa energía podía matarla. Reclamar su vida y ella se la daría sin dudar.

-Es hora de irnos.- afirmó poniéndose de pie rápidamente y comenzando a caminar a prisa. Sin fijarse siquiera si Kristoff la seguía, lo único de lo que era consiente era de que debía alejarse de la joven y de su energía en ese preciso momento. Pasó entre varias personas, salió del palco y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras cuando unas manos las sujetaron del brazo.

-Elsa, espera.- era Kristoff.- ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que te interesaba lo que esos hombres hablaban.- le dijo. Ella negó.

-Yo no… ¿De que hablaban?- cuestiono confusa tratando de reconcentrar su mente en sí misma, en su propia energía.

-De la sucesión de tierras, de una guerra. ¿Qué es el edling? - preguntó su hermano. La energía de la joven se fue disipando y la mente de Elsa se aclaró.

-Debemos volver.- se apresuró a decir.

Re ingresaron en otro palco y Elsa se alegró de ya no sentir la energía de aquella manera tan intensa, aunque sabía que la joven seguía en la sala pero seguramente su atención estaba concentrada en algo distinto, o bien, se había quedado dormida.

-¡Cualquiera de los hermanos podrá retarlo!- proclamó un anciano del consejo.

-¡Eso es inaudito!- dijo otro.

-Es el pedido del rey.- reflexionó un tercero.

-Debería de hacerse como mi padre deseó que se hiciera.- alegó el príncipe Arthur. Elsa no lograba hilvanar el hilo de aquella conversación.

-¿Hablan del edling?- cuestionó Kristoff. Eso bastó para que Elsa entendiera la conversación.

-Hablan del sistema de herencia.- afirmó ella.- Según la ley de las islas del sur, todos los hijos tiene derecho a heredar las misma cantidad de bienes de su padre, sean estos legítimos o no. Pero no suele ser válido para las tierras reales. El llamado edling es el heredero proclamado por el rey en vida.- informó rápidamente a su hermano.

-Lo que es decir, el príncipe Arthur.- concluyó el rápidamente.

-Sí. Pero al parecer el rey pidió cumplir la vieja ley a reja tabla.- susurró. Kristoff pareció no entender lo que decía así que ella se lo explicó mientras los ancianos consejeros discutían entre si.- Según la ley, cualquiera de sus hermanos puede retar a el edling o revelarse en su contra; y si lo vence…-

-Proclamarse como heredero.- Elsa asintió.

La sala no tardo en convertirse en un caos de murmullos que crecían y crecían. Casi no se escuchaba a los consejeros y los rostros de los príncipes se volvían más y más sombríos.

-Ahora si es hora de marcharnos.- sentenció Elsa poniéndose de pie.

-¡Guarden silencio!- Una voz rasposa la dejo clavada en su sitio.- ¡He dicho que guarden silencio o mandare a desalojar la sala!- Elsa se volvió. Uno de los generales, diferenciado de los demás soldados por las prendas que vestía, se hallaba en medio de la sala pidiendo silencio.

El rostro cruzado por una cicatriz era el mismo que Elsa recordaba de aquella noche de bruma. La energía bulló dentro de ella.

"Disparen, que no huya"

La habitación de pronto fue solo silencio. Las cabezas miraron hacia a cúpula que la corte poseía por techo. Las bocas se abrieron y dentro de ellas cayó lentamente la nieve. Era una sentencia.

-Elsa.- susurro Kristoff antes de que el hielo se comiera la estancia.


End file.
